Niégalo
by Chirly19
Summary: Ese chico con su actitud inexpresiva, haciendo algo que lo hace dudar de sí mismo y a alguien muy cercano. "La diversión estaba por iniciar y él tenía todas las de ganar."
1. Prologo (Corto)

**Hola lectores, me creían retirada del Fanfic. Pues, ¡error!… aunque no haya publicado ni actualizado esos Fics sin terminar (le duele el alma) seguía escribiendo.**

**He aquí… algo que había escrito hace tiempo, subiré capitulo cada semana. Gracias.**

**Prologo (Corto)**

Había estado junto durante la mayor parte de su vida pero jamás llegó a imaginarse a ese chico en tales fachas. La imagen de aquél muchacho de expresión seria de ojos misteriosos y profundos como el azul del mar usando un vestido de chica con características de ama de llaves, zapatos negros y ligueros, con delantal y una diadema…

¡Que mono! Es la única expresión que pasa por su mente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro y sus pupilas se dilataron en el preciso instante, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba espiando y que podía ser descubierto negó con la cabeza y pasó sus manos discretamente por su cara tratando de olvidar tal imagen adorable.

La chica de cortos cabellos se acercó a la ventana en ese instante los otros dos que espiaban saltaron del árbol con cuidado seguido de un distraído pelirrojo que cayó de cara contra el suelo blando de césped

ittai…

¡Corran!

¡venga los he cogido! - exclama la chica asomada desde el segundo piso en la ventana

Mientras el pelirrojo corría junto a los otros dos chicos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rosa mientras pensaba en tantas cosas que podría hacer para molestar a su compañero de habitación ¡Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara fotográfica en ese momento!

La diversión estaba por iniciar y él tenía todas las de ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**- Subiré capitulo cada semana, ya que está completo.**

**-Sí, es Yaoi y este es el primero que subo a mi cuenta.**

**-Como lo escribí hace más de un año, solo será como referente, Inazuma Eleven LA PRIMERA. Mi pareja favorita en ese momento el Nagumo x Suzuno. Quizás hayan otras. **

**-Muchas Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Juguemos algo divertido

**Capitulo 1 ** ** _Juguemos algo _**_**divertido**_

* * *

><p>Las chicas del orfanato despertaron con una tremenda idea, aunque si se ve de este modo habían estado viendo un programa de televisión la noche anterior y en este programa se les ocurrieron un montón de ideas, pero una de ellas fue la que más les pareció divertida y el blanco de la broma sería cierto albino con la apariencia perfecta para llegar a cabo su idea.<p>

-¡bien! – la chica de ojos marrones y cabello claro exclama haciendo un gesto con su mano – primer paso – continuó sosteniendo en sus manos una regla mientras indicaba con esta hacía el pizarrón

Kii Fumiko dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeras comenzó a explicar el plan

-primero haremos que Suzuno-kun vaya al cuarto de baño y eso lo lograremos ensuciando "apropósito" su ropa, de eso se hará cargo Clara, quien tiene más apego con él.

-¡¿eh?! Eh yo no la chica se ruboriza le daba vergüenza saber que era cierto que ambos se trataban diferentes a como los demás

-ya, ya… segundo mi persona y clara nos encargaremos de llevarlo al cuarto de baño, no creo que se moleste con eso y sí se rehúsa allí es donde entrará Reina-san –la señala con la regla

-y diré mis letras para hacerlo molestar y que acepte ir con ustedes – responde la chica tranquilamente – además es muy muy muy probable que no quiera que lo acompañen

-¡cierto! Tercero… cuando hayan llegado al cuarto de baño, una tercera persona es decir An-chan, lo capturaremos y lo arrastramos a la habitación de la señorita Reina que llegará luego de 5 minutos de que nos hayamos ido del comedor

-¡esto va perfecto! Incluso si no se rehúsa podemos aprovechar para decirle que no es nada – dice la más pequeña de ellas

-tal vez hasta colabore con nosotros

-bueno después de capturarlo ya sabemos que hacer – todas ríen de forma divertida, entre perversa y emocionadas

-¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada, si es que no te toma mucho esfuerzo? - el de ojos dorados frunció entrecejo al escuchar el comentario de quien solía ser su rival y luego compañero de juego, le molestaba esa actitud tranquila, indiferente y sobretodo esa mirada inexpresiva del peliblanco.

-¡che! No me tomaría esfuerzo, si a ti no te toma mucho sonreír a menudo – responde directamente llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras se recostaba en la silla. Obvio que lo había visto sonreír varias veces pero siempre era una sonrisa forzada o perversa.

-Solo sonrío si algo es definitivamente gracioso – le responde mirándolo de reojo.

Ambos esperaban por el desayuno, fueron los primeros en llegar y solo fue porque el reloj estaba adelantado por lo que la alarma les hizo despertar un poco más temprano de lo usual.

-… ¡hum!... – hizo un gesto rodando sus ojos, no soportaba esa actitud, claro que siendo su opuesto de alguna forma lograban llevarse bien a veces, cerró sus ojos por un instante usando sus pies para balancearse en la silla como si fuese una mecedera.

-¡buenos días! – exclama el moreno de cabellos verde entrando al comedor, sin intensión le da una palmada en la cabeza al chico que se mecía en la silla.

-¡Waah! ¡Aha! – Haruya Nagumó pierde el equilibrio y cae hacía atrás adoptando una pose muy graciosa

-¡ups! Lo siento Nagu-chan – Reize Midorikawa golpea su cabeza con una gotita de sudor resbalando de su mejilla y sonríe inocente por su acción

- ¡uh…! –una risita escapa de los labios de Fuusuke Suzuno deteniéndose a mirar al molesto pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona pero la misma mirada inexpresiva

-¡tch! ¡Idiota! ¡No vale ni que te disculpes y no me llames así! – responde Nagumó refiriéndose al apodo de "Nagu-chan", se levanta sobándose su cabeza, al notar que el peli plata lo miraba con burla le lanza una fría mirada.

-¡buenos días! – saludan debidamente todos los que llegaban y van sentándose en sus respectivos asientos donde siempre solían comer.

Nagumó agradeció mentalmente que solo estuvieran ellos 3 cuando se cayó de la silla, mientras estando todos sentados esperando por el desayuno que les preparaban.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas murmurando entre sí y riendo como todos los días hacían, aun mientras estaban comiendo los chicos no podían evitar pensar en que estaban hablando las chicas, suelen ser molestas a veces con sus secreticos.

Clara camina hacía la cocina por algo de jugo de naranja, se había tomado todo su vaso y aun le apetecía beber más. De regreso tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies y el vaso que sostenía se ladeo de tal forma que todo el líquido dulce cayó sobre la ropa y cabello de Suzuno. Precisamente la víctima.

-… huh –Suzuno frunce entrecejo y se mira así mismo, eso no le resultaba nada divertido. Echó una mirada directa hacía la chica quien se asusta un poco y aunque fuese planeado realmente se asustó.

-¡ah!... etto, Suzuno – kun, lo siento mucho… yo, no fue mi intención – responde Clara muy nerviosa y bajando su cabeza en forma de disculpa y apenada

El resto de chicos reían bajito al ver tal divertida escena que se había originado.

-… no importa – dice el albino rodando sus ojos y se coloca de pie, Su desayuno había sido arruinado por la torpeza de una de sus compañeras además al ver la reacción de Clara no quiso hostigarla y prefirió retirarse, pero antes…

-¡yo!... Suzuno – kun le ayudaré con todo esto – ofrece la peli azul sosteniéndole del brazo casi involuntariamente pero solo pensaba en seguir el plan ideado.

-¿eh? – Suzuno la mira con un poco de sorpresa

-¡Aaww! – Exclaman los otros chicos y chicas quienes estaban atentos a lo que pasaba - ¡Que monos! – exclama uno de ellos

Clara se ruboriza por la expresión de los demás y rápidamente suelta el brazo del peli plata, en ese momento Kii entra en acción improvisando

-¡hey! No sean así, Suzuno - kun nosotras dos nos haremos cargo de limpiar su ropa y le acompañaremos al baño para que se limpie adecuadamente – Habla Kii de forma directa y guardando respeto y elegancia en sus palabras.

-… Yo solo capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo – responde Suzuno evitándolas, pero en ese momento el plan B da inicio.

-¡Valla! Era de esperarse de un chico como Suzuno –dice Reina Yagami mirando fijamente al nombrado, quien solo hace un gesto de desagrado. De verdad no le agradaba el tono sarcástico en la voz de Reina o más bien, no le agradaba esa chica.

-cierto, cierto… echar a perder una oportunidad como esta – comenta uno de los chicos

-¡Que dos chicas se ofrezcan a ayudarte a limpiar! Es como un juego de Maids moe moe – dice otro de los chicos y comienzan a murmurar entre ellos.

Reina sonríe a Suzuno, quien solo suspira de forma aburrida

-está bien, pueden acompañarme – dice caminando hacía la salida. Ambas chicas lo siguen y las demás esperan el momento para actuar y continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

-¡oigan chicos! – Neat habla bajito a Midorikawa, Nagumó se une a ellos por el interés de escuchar lo que tenían para decir y la idea no se escuchaba tan mal.

xXXx

Suzuno entra al cuarto de baño mixto, para su impresión creía que estas chicas estaban muy apegadas a él, las escuchaba murmurar y sentía las manos de ellas por todo su cuerpo como si le estuviesen examinando o algo así.

-¿Por qué entraron conmigo? – Pregunta a ambas, kii y Clara se miran entre sí y sonríe inocentemente, Suzuno suspira sintiéndose de alguna forma incomodo, no era que odiaba estar con ellas tan cerca solo no le gustaba.

Kii le pasa una toalla húmeda para que se limpiase parte de su cabello mientras Clara tomaba la camiseta que Suzuno le había entregado para que la limpiase después.

-Creo que están actuando un poco raro – les dice caminando hacia la salida del baño, en eso Kii le detienen sujetándolo del brazo -¿Qué ocurre?

-tenemos algo preparado para ti

-¿Huh? – Suzuno no podía entender a que se referían, si fuese otro chico tal vez lo hubiera malinterpretado y aprovecharía tal situación pero Suzuno simplemente era diferente y no podía pensar en nada malo.

O al menos eso esperaba.

An entra al baño y las tres arrastran a Suzuno a la habitación de Reina, este obviamente ponía resistencia no tenía idea de que estaban planeando pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada agradable.

XXx (_Unos minutos después en el exterior)_

-¡shh! Por aquí… - los 3 chicos Neat, Midorikawa y Nagumó comenzaron a escalar el árbol que estaba frente a la habitación de Yagami, su intención solo era echar miradas a lo que hacían las chicas.

-si alguien nos descubre nos metemos en problemas

-al menos Hiroto no está por aquí en estos días

Se sentaron en la rama más grande mientras las hojas de adelante los cubrían pero a la vez les dejaba tener una vista perfecta del interior del cuarto.

XXx _(Al mismo tiempo en la Habitación de Reina)_

En cuestión de minutos las chicas había logrado colocarle un vestido a Suzuno, aunque se opuso fueron capaces de ponerle la falda y corpiño, una diadema y ahora solo faltaban los zapatos y los ligueros.

-¡Ah! Chicas…¡no! Es, enserio ¿Qué les pasa? – Suzuno cayó al suelo pero Reina le agarró de las piernas mientras las otras lo sujetaban de los hombros

XxX (En el árbol)

-¡oh! ¿Qué le están haciendo? – se pregunta Neat, solo podían ver el forcejeo entre Suzuno y las chicas, y algunos gritos del peliblanco pidiendo una explicación mientras las chicas reían.

-… Qué envidia – dicen Midorikawa y Nagumó pensando en que sabría qué cosas, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que estaban obligando a Suzuno a colocarse un Cosplay. Así que lo único que pasaba por su mente era algo perverso.

xXx (en la habitación)

Finalmente, después de toda la lucha Fuusuke Suzuno se coloca de pie con su miraba baja, observando aquellos zapatos negros y esos misteriosos ligueros que habían colocado en sus piernas.

Un leve rubor en sus mejillas aparece, oficialmente su desayuno había sido arruinado por las bromitas de sus compañeras. Las chicas hablaban y chillaban de lo lindo.

Empujaron a Suzuno frente al espejo y le hicieron levantar su mirada para que se mirara.

Al verse a sí mismo, se quedó sorprendido. No pensó que podía llegar a verse tan bien en un cosplay de Maid, era más el ego que sentía que vergüenza.

-"Soy tan guapo, bueno esto no se ve todos los días... Debería disfrutarlo mientras estoy con ellas y no con los chicos" – Piensa el peli blanco mirándose al espejo, aunque mentalmente le gustaba como se veía por fuera su expresión era la misma.

-¡Suzuno-kun! ¡Usted luce muy lindo!- exclama An golpeando su hombro en forma amistosa

Suzuno la mira y le sonríe solo un poco, aunque bien no era una sonrisa sincera solo forzó sus labios – puedo saber, ¿Por qué hicieron esto? –pregunta

En ese momento Kii abre la ventana -¡Venga los he pillado! – exclama a los 3 chicos que ya estaban en el suelo, limpiándose sus ropas después de haber caído de la rama.

Suzuno se sorprende y comienza a quitarse los zapatos y delantal, no quería por nada del mundo que alguien lo descubriera usando algo como esto.

-¡hey! No tan rápido, debes tomar la foto – Dice Reina y An busca la cámara fotográfica mientras evitaban que Suzuno se desvistiese.

xXx

-Jajaja… Es increíble que las chicas hayan hecho eso a Suzuno – kun – Exclama Neat mientras corría al comedor con los otros dos chicos, querían contarle a los demás sobre lo que habían visto aunque luego debían explicar por qué estaban vigilando en la habitación de Reina.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, por más que intentara borrar la imagen de su compañero no podía y aunque le había visto a la distancia podía jurar que si no hubiese sabido al principio que era Suzuno seguramente lo hubiese confundido con una chica.

-¡hey chicos! Adivinen que... – exclama Heat emocionado al llegar al comedor donde estaban unos pocos de sus compañeros.


	3. Capitulo 2: No es cierto

**Capitulo 2. ¡No es cierto! **

* * *

><p>Suzuno suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir afuera por un poco de aire fresco, se llevó la mano a la cara cansado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y no era que le molestaba pero realmente fue agotador para él, tanto físico como emocionalmente.<p>

Unas horas antes las chicas lo habían "secuestrado" y lo había arrastrado a uno de sus juegos fantasiosos. Le habían obligado a colocarse un vestido de niña, específicamente un vestido de Maid, además de eso le había colocado otros elementos decorativos y se habían atrevido a tocar su rostro echándole maquillaje.

-"Me veía bien" – piensa de repente y niega con la cabeza rotundamente, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en que se veía lindo usando ese tipo de ropas.

Suzuno sale al patio trasero, el día luce soleado y una brisa agradable mueve las hojas de los árboles. –"¿Están jugando? Debería acercarme…" –piensa al ver al resto de sus compañeros jugar en la pequeña cancha de soccer.

-¡Suzu-chan! – exclama Midorikawa moviendo su mano, los demás dejan de jugar y se acercan rápidamente al peli blanco que apenas se había movido unos pasos.

-¿Suzu-chan? – se molesta por el apodo, nunca el peli verde se había atrevido a llamarle por algún apodo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos se acercaban a él como si fuese una sorpresa para ellos verlo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto Suzuno-san? – Pregunta uno de ellos interesado en saber si lo que Heat les había contado hace unas horas era verdad

-¿Qué? – Suzuno no parecía entender a que se referían… espera ¡Lo habían visto! - ¡No! –niega con la cabeza varias veces y mueve sus manos tratando de reafirmarlo.

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Las chicas te hicieron usar un vestido! – exclama Heat sonriendo, mientras Midorikawa afirma con la cabeza

-¡Además entraste a la habitación de Reina-san! – exclama otro de los chicos como si fuese una hazaña entrar a la habitación de alguna de las chicas, especialmente a la de la señorita Yagami.

-¿Qué más viste Suzuno-san? – le preguntan en desorden, parecía que ellos estaban más interesados en saber lo que ocultaban las chicas en sus habitaciones que en el hecho de que Suzuno había sido obligado a usar un vestido y a sacarse fotos.

¿Cómo fue estar rodeado de tantas chicas? ¿Viste alguna ropa interior? ¿Te subiste a su cama? – Esas eran las preguntas que hacían, ciertamente les interesaba saber más sobre las chicas.

-¿Eh?... – Suzuno intentaba escucharlos, pero sentía un gran alivio al notar que no preguntaban sobre el cosplay de Maid. Pero por otro lado, él no prestó atención a lo que habían en la habitación de Reina ni tampoco tenía interés en lo que ellos preguntaban.

-eh… bueno – Suzuno buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que había pasado, pero él solo pensaba en lo lindo que se veía usando un traje de Maid… solo le quedaba improvisar para no quedar mal ante sus compañeros.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cállense por un momento! – exclama Nagumó agitando las brazos y todos se quedan en silencio con caras tontas y sudando en frio, ya que realmente estaban preguntando muchas cosas sin dar la oportunidad a Suzuno de responder.

-A demás Suzuno no les dirá nada, ya que él es tan igual como las chicas – comenta el pelirrojo, y todos se quedan pensando, no entendían a qué se refería

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – exclama Suzuno no muy alto

-Quieres decir Nagumo, que… ¿Suzuno ya ha estado con las chicas en otras ocasiones? – dice Heat un poco decepcionado

-¿Eh?...

-Entonces, Suzuno sabe los secretos perversos de las chicas

-¿Qué? No, no es así – dice Suzuno rápidamente cruzando los brazos – Yo no sé nada.

-¿entonces? …

-¡tch! Quiero decir, que Suzuno está bien con las cosas que usan las chicas, lo que quiere decir que él es diferente a nosotros… - dice Nagumó afirmando y los otros comienzan a entender a qué se refería, pero…

-¡Yo no soy diferente a ustedes! – exclama Suzuno claramente molesto al saber a lo que iba todo esto.

-Tal vez, tiene razón… Suzuno se comporta de forma diferente a nosotros, digo eres un poco afeminado – dice Midorikawa directamente y todos asiente, pero en este punto todos sabían que estaban bromeando con el peli blanco.

-¿Qué? Eso… ¡No tiene nada que ver! – Dice Suzuno tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no sabía que ellos estaban bromeando al decir esas cosas algo en su mente comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo.

-Además mirando de cerca, ¿Por qué su rostro es más suave que el de nosotros? –pregunta uno de ellos

¡Sus manos también!

Él siempre está al cuidado de su cabello, más que nosotros… ¡es como una chica preocupada por su peinado!

Suzu-chan podría ser el protagonista de algún Bishonen.

Sería el personaje moe, tipo afeminado y que todos molestan.

Comentan entre ellos, Suzuno se molesta un poco más escuchando tales comentarios sobre él y su personalidad. Pero uno de ellos dio en el clavo para sacarle de quicio

-Supongo, que es por eso que a Suzuno no le interesan las niñas – dice el pelirrojo riendo a los demás, quienes asienten

-¡tch! ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclama el peli blanco lanzándole una fría mirada a Nagumó, quien solo lo mira sonriendo en forma de burla.

-¿Ah? ¿No?... – El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos acercándose – Entonces, supongo que ¿No estarías mal con los niños? – se ríe divertido

-tu... ¡idiota! – Suzuno lo empuja haciendo caer al suelo y se da vuelta yéndose furioso e indignado.

-Creo que eso fue demasiado Nagu-chan – se ríe Midorikawa ayudándole a levantar del suelo.

-¡Que no me llames por ese estúpido apodo! –Exclama y toma el balón de soccer - ¡Vallamos terminemos de jugar!

-Pienso, que deberíamos disculparnos… creo que se tomó la broma muy enserio – sugiere Heat mirando hacia donde se había ido el peli blanco

-Si se lo tomo enserio… que poca confianza se tiene ¿No lo creen? Raro de él – les dice el pelirrojo y los demás caen en cuenta de que era cierto.

Suzuno nunca hacía caso a los comentarios, bromas o insultos… Suzuno siempre tenía una respuesta sarcástica o indiferente para todo. Cuando no podía mantener el control simplemente hacía gestos pero siempre estaba tranquilo y todo salía a su favor.

Esta vez, había perdido y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse o simplemente ignorarlos.

xXx **(En alguna parte del jardín)**

Suzuno se sentó en uno de los columpios molesto por todo lo que habían dicho, de alguna manera sentía que todo se le había salido de las manos. Nunca se metían con él para molestarlo, y lo que más le resulto chocante era que su compañero de habitación había obtenido la última palabra.

-¡ese maldito! ¡Me las va a pagar! – frunce entre cejo y suspira meciéndose en el columpio, mira hacia donde estaban las chicas. Ellas estaban sentadas en las bancas con un computador portátil mirando quien sabe que cosas.

-Seguramente, son las fotos que tomaron – susurra Suzuno con una gotita resbalando de su frente. Entonces se baja del columpio y va hacía ellas, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se veía una vez más.

-¡Suzuno-kun! Mira, hemos bajado sus fotografías – dice Clara tomándole de la mano para que se acercara a ver

-¡Ah! Ustedes chicas, ¿para qué fue todo eso? – pregunta sentándose al lado de Kii quien era la que tenía la computadora

-Bueno, nosotras vimos un programa de televisión, y se nos ocurrió la idea – responde Kii sonriéndole

Suzuno se encoge de hombros – pero…. ¿Harán algo más con estas fotos? – pregunta mirando hacía la pantalla, mientras una a una pasaban. Se dio cuenta de que en ninguna de ellas parecía muy feliz solo lucía tranquilo –"Y si, hubiese sonreído al menos si hacía varias expresiones podría resultar más lindo" –piensa y niega mentalmente.

-Bueno, eso es un secreto… - dicen An sonriendo.

-Espero, que no sea nada malo… - suspira preocupado por donde podría llegar estas fotos.

-Tranquilo Suzuno-kun, solo las postearemos en un Blog, no es necesario que aparezca tu rostro aunque sería muchísimo mejor. Pero sé que te molestarías que las personas te vean usando algo así. – le dice Kii tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Suzuno mira las fotografías y luego dirige su mirada a las chicas. Se queda pensando y recuerda lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con los chicos.

-Pueden usar mi rostro – les dice dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, necesitaba demostrar que no le importaba para nada ser visto usando un vestido de Maid, además en esta época a quien le podría interesar. Muchos artistas y actores lo hacen, para divertirse y nadie los juzgan, necesitaba recuperar su confianza.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclaman felices las chicas y Suzuno asiente, en ese instante se ve rodeado de los brazos de las chicas.

¡Le estaban abrazando! Le sorprendió que hicieran eso, pero no parecía que le interesara ser abrazado por tantas chicas. Tal vez, era cierto… No le interesaban las niñas como a sus compañeros.

-¡Pero qué envidia! – exclama Heat al ver a Suzuno rodeado de las chicas, que le trataban tan especial. Los demás también tenían rostro de decepción en sus caras querían estar en el lugar de Suzuno, todos se sentía envidiosos excepto el pelirrojo que solo rodó sus ojos, frunció entrecejo y siguió su camino hacia dentro.

¡Pueden creerlo! –los chicos se agruparon en el salón de estudio que solían usarlos para descansar luego de tomar algún partido de soccer

-Jajaja –ríe Nagumó irónicamente mientras se arroja a uno de los cojines

-creo que si nos acercamos un poco más a Suzuno podríamos llamar la atención de los chicas

-si nos convertimos en los amigos de Suzuno!

-saben, él parece una chica más al lado de ellas –comentan y ríen

El pelirrojo que los escuchaba frunce entrecejo a la vez que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios – no digas tonterías… estoy seguro que él hace esas cosas porque seguramente le gusta alguna de ellas

-¡Oh! Cierto… puede ser que le guste Clara-chan

-¡Aw! Es decir que ¿debemos hacer lo que ellas quieran?

-le confesaré mi amor a Yagami mientras haga todo lo que me pida

-hasta vestirte de niña

-¡ah! ¡Cállense! Creo que están yendo muy lejos – les dice Nagumo con evidente molestia, ya no le estaba gustando la idea de que hicieran lo que las chicas pedían a cambio de permitirles acercarse a ellas con asuntos románticos.

-bueno a mí no me gusta ninguna de ellas.

-A mí me gustan las chicas en 2d ¡moe!

-¡oh! Viste el capítulo de madoka…

Comienzan a hablar entre ellos sobre series, mientras el pelirrojo cierra sus ojos lentamente tomando una siesta. Después de haber escuchado y observado su mente estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar.

xXx

-hum… ¡jum! – se coloca cómodo en el cojín, a los pocos minutos siente un peso extra y abre sus ojos mirando al chico a su lado -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?!

-Es hora de ir a comer

Se trata de levantar al reconocer esa voz, siente una mano sobre su pecho que le hacía acostarse sobre el cojín

-¡hey! ¿Qué haces?

-solo vine a despertarte… -una sonrisa calidad se extiende sobre los labios de Suzuno y apoya su barbilla sobre el pecho del confundido pelirrojo – y levarte a comer

-eh… -sus mejillas se ruborizan mirando a un lado, una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente mientras intentaba comprender porque este chico estaba sobre él y sonriéndole, aunque podría aprovechar y burlarse un poco -¿Por qué mejor no me traes la comida?

-te traigo algo mucho mejor – susurra acercándose más a su rostro, deslizando su mano por el pecho a la vez que intencionalmente presionaba con su rodilla cerca de su entrepierna.

-huh, hey, me haces cosquillas – observa los ojos enigmáticos del peli-plata, para él y su confusa mente esa mirada le incitaba a algo y esos labios curvándose en una sonrisa solo eran la señal de su intensión.

En ese instante siente un golpe en su frente y abre sus ojos alarmado

-¡levántate! – exclama Suzuno frente a él

-ittai… ¡Que rayos! – se soba la cabeza notando lo lejos que estaba el peliplata y que usaba ropa normal – un sueño… - susurra confundido

-el almuerzo – le responde inexpresivo

-¿Eh?... Ah, claro – se levanta del cojín tratando de entrar en razón –"¡Qué pesadilla!, debo estar bromeando al soñar algo como eso" – piensa mientras sonríe divertido, de verdad le resultaba gracioso que algo así pasara en la realidad pero también le era confuso que hubiera soñado con su compañero en una situación un tanto sugestiva, si esa era la palabra.

-Debo estar enfermo o algo… - susurra riendo irónicamente bajito

-hum, ¿Aun riendo? – pregunta Suzuno

-¿Qué?

-¿Tan divertido fue tu sueño? Estabas dormido y reías…

-Ah… - se ruboriza y se adelanta unos pasos para ir al comedor, esperando que no se le ocurriese insistir con preguntar.

-Raro


	4. Capitulo 3 ¡Puede ser cierto!

**Capitulo 3. ¡Puede ser cierto! **

* * *

><p>-¡Suzuno-kun! – exclaman en coro las chicas llamándole apenas entra al comedor<p>

-"¿por qué le llaman? ¡¿Por qué lo invitan a sentarse con ellas? Tch…Que molestas." – El pelirrojo hace un gesto de desagrado, casi ni entendía porque le desagradaba la idea de que se estuvieran apegando a Suzuno.

-Huh, claro – responde Suzuno sentándose cerca de ellas aunque con una actitud indiferente, le daba igual donde sentarse de todas maneras solo estaba allí para comer.

-¡Wah! ¡En dos días regresa Hiroto! – exclama Heat entrando al comedor, aunque solo quería llamar la atención no le interesaba si el mencionado regresaba de su viaje o no.

-Ya era hora… - murmuran por allí en tono de fingido fastidio

-¡Hay no! Eso es una terrible noticia

-¡Vamos! Puede ser cruel pero no tanto

-Como si importara que volviera solo nos dará órdenes y ordenes

-será solo un fastidio – resopla Suzuno y nota que un par de ojos dorados estaban puesto sobre él, frunce entrecejo desviando su mirada un par de veces. ¿Por qué el arrogante de Haruya lo estaba mirando en silencio? Y no disimulaba para nada, ese tipo de miradas no se ven todos los días en él y por alguna razón le hacía sentirse incómodo con eso.

-huh – el pelirrojo coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y apoya su rostro en sus manos, se queda mirando al albino como si nada alrededor importara. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas sobre todo en el sueño más reciente en el que el peli plata le trataba de un modo diferente, y no era que quisiera que fuese así pero él solo quería volver a ver ese rostro fuera de toda inexpresión.

-¡Hey Nagumó! – su amigo de equipo intenta traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, Nagumó suspira profundamente y se dispone a responder a su amigo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué piensas? Te noto distraído, mira que viene el almuerzo

-hum, ah si genial – responde como si nada y vuelve su mirada hacia su gusto pero se asustó un poco al notar la intensa mirada de Suzuno como si le advirtiera que dejara de mirarlo o se muriera.

Todos comenzaron a comer mientras de alguna manera el pelirrojo se molestaba con solo ver a las chicas jugar con él, en cambio Suzuno solo comía tranquilamente ignorando la existencia de ellas lo cual a Nagumó le molestaba más ¿Cómo es que lo permite?

xXx

Por la tarde... Haruya Nagumó se fue a la habitación que compartía con Suzuno, desde el principio habían pedido la misma habitación a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien y las primeras semanas podía decirse que Suzuno era como un gato, tranquilo, misterioso y con un frío corazón; y Nagumó era como un perro, activo, directo y gran terquedad.

-¡Ah! Que maldito… ¿Por qué rayos permite que las chicas hagas lo que quiera con él? - frunce entrecejo, parecía que esa era la pregunta del día. Se acerca a la ventana mirando hacia abajo – tch… y allí otra vez.

En la canchas de soccer, las chicas jugaban contra algunos de los chicos. El hecho de que Suzuno se había unido a ellas para apoyarles en el juego eso le molestaba, a pesar de que no solo era Suzuno el que estaba jugando a favor de las chicas.

Entonces… No era que le molestaba que las chicas usaran a otros, tampoco que los chicos hicieran lo que ellas querían… solo le enojaba que estuvieran tan cerca del peli-plata, aunque inconscientemente no se daba cuenta de que ese era el verdadero motivo.

-No debería dejar que ellas hagan lo que quieran… -susurra alejándose de la ventana, solo estaba celoso y era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Suspira profundamente, toma su toalla y va hacia el baño.

…

-hey… No está –Suzuno se arroja a su cama, esperaba que Nagumó estuviera allí pero ya que no se encontraba decidió esperar a que llegara. Necesitaba hacerle varias preguntas, además a pesar de que no se llevaran tan bien era al único al que podía hablarle como amigo.

Se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta de lado, realmente estaba agotado en solo un día le sucedieron tantas cosas, como un Día Especial y lo más probable era que no sería el único.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya acabaron de jugar? –pregunta el peli-rojo después de entrar y notar la presencia del cansado jugador.

-si… creo que no saldré a cenar esta noche

Nagumó pretende escuchar lo que decía, en realidad solo ajustaba sus palabras a lo que su mente quería escuchar, camina hacia su armario sacando algo que ponerse encima y cómodo para dormir.

-¿me estás escuchando? – pregunta repentinamente Suzuno al notar que parecía que hablaba con una piedra.

-ah… claro

-Mentira, ¿Qué te acabo de preguntar?

-eh… - rie un tanto nervioso, realmente no recordaba ni siquiera estaba prestando atención solo escuchaba lo que su mente decía

-idiota… Que patético compañero de cuarto tengo.

-¡eh! Mira quien habla de gente patética – se vuelve hacía él y se sienta a la orilla de la cama dando unos salticos - ¿Por qué no vas con las chicas y les sirve como modelo de ropa femenina?

-Ya dije que no me molesta de eso estaba hablándote hace un momento cuando no estabas escuchándome – lo empuja del hombro con su pie – ahora quita tu feo trasero de mi cama

-tch… ¡tú deja de empujar con tu sucio pie! –se aleja un poco de alcance pero no se levanta

-bien… te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Crees que puedo ser bueno para hacer Cosplay?

-¿eh? Porque…

-las chicas dijeron que querían hacerme famoso en su Blog – rueda sus ojos como si no tuviera importancia y suspira – la verdad, me gusta esa idea

-huh… - Nagumó lo observa por un momento y niega con la cabeza, se sentía extraño con saber que otras personas podría ver a Suzuno usando tales ropas ¡Será una vergüenza! ¡Su propio compañero prácticamente travistiéndose! …

Bueno ese hecho no era el que le preocupaba, en realidad no quería compartir algo que ni siquiera le es suyo – Que pésima idea

-No te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo… pregunté si soy bueno

-tch… ¡claro que no!

-¿No soy bueno?

-¡No! – Exclama – es una mala idea, ¿No piensas en cuantas personas te podrían ver? ¿Qué tal si consigues acosadores?

-entonces eso quiere decir que sería bueno… - dice con total serenidad, lo que saca de quicio al pelirrojo quien solo lo mira fijamente

-solo digo Si funcionara tal vez podrías sobresalir pero no puedes engañar a todos – le dice forzando una sonrisa y se acerca – primero aunque puedas pasar por una chica, eres un chico.

- Que astuto ¿Eh? Puedo hacer Cosplay de ambos sexos, doble popularidad – sonríe sarcásticamente con tal de llevarle la contraria, de todas maneras él ya había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, pero ver como Nagumo buscaba la forma de ir en contra le resulta divertido.

-No… ¡simplemente no! ¡Tú no puedes ser más popular que yo! - exclama inclinándose más a él, aunque ese no era el motivo por el cual estaba en contra, y el hecho de que se acercara más solo era instintivo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ese es tu motivo?

-¡Si!

-huh… ¿Es por algo más?

-¿Qué?

-Que fue eso que me dijiste la última vez…

-¿Eh?

-Ah, ahora no recuerdas, eso no me gustó para nada

-… - el pelirrojo sonríe y ríe suavemente negando con la cabeza – solo estábamos bromeando, no es nuestra culpa que te lo hayas tomado en serio.

-pues… me lo tomé enserio – gira sus ojos dando un suspiro y se mueve para acostarse de lado

-bueno, lo sentimos – se levanta y se va a acostar a su propia cama, enciende la televisión poniendo fin a su conversación que al final no llegó a nada.

Suzuno muerde su labio, vuelve a suspira como si hubiese escapado de un terrible presión, sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas y se lleva su mano hacia su pecho. No podía entender porque en ese momento se alteró y por un instante su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido.

-"Tiene razón…" –piensa inquieto, al escuchar que solo estaban bromeando con él se dio cuenta de que estaba dudando de su propia orientación sexual y ahora que estaba más consiente no quería admitir que se sentía atraído por los chicos, a decir verdad nunca se había preocupado por algo tan tribal hasta ahora.


	5. Capitulo 4: Debes estar bromeando

**Capitulo 4. Debes estar bromeando.**

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días! – exclama Midorikawa a la mañana siguiente cuando la mayoría estaban reunidos en el comedor<p>

-Buenos días… - responden algunos

-¡Ne! Suzu-chan, ¿Dónde está Nagu-chan? ¿No va a comer? – pregunta al albino que estaba sentando aburrido esperando el desayuno

-no lo sé, estaba dormido cuando salí

-ah… entonces me quedaré con su puesto – se sienta al lado de Suzuno

-lo que sea… -responde Suzuno encogiéndose de hombros y mira al peli-verde –"Si me gustasen los chicos ¿Por qué no me atrae ninguno de ellos?

Dirige su mirada a su compañera de equipo, la chica solo estaba jugando con sus dedos. Suzuno sonríe un poco "Si me gustan las chicas, solo me agrada Clara… entonces me gustan las niñas"- piensa y al escuchar la voz de Nagumo, lo mira y se altera por lo que aleja su mirada rápidamente.

-"eso ¿Por qué me siento así?... no puede ser que me gusten los chicos" – coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Midorikawa – Hey… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-eh… Suzu-chan ¿Pidiéndome hablar? – se sorprende y asiente tomándole de la mano, Suzuno lo mira y frunce entrecejo

-"definitivamente Midorikawa no me gusta, eso solo indica que…"

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces en mi puesto? – exclama Nagumó, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y toma la mano de Suzuno que tenía sobre el hombro de Midorikawa.

-¿Eh? … - Midorikawa lo mira, el pelirrojo le quita su mano de encima de la de Suzuno - ¿Qué haces tomándole la mano a mi Suzu-chan?

-¡Ah! – Midorikawa ríe con unas gotitas de sudor pasando por sus mejillas, podría adivinar que solo estaba bromeando por el rostro de Nagumó que sonreía con burla.

Al contrario de Suzuno, que no podía verlo se ruboriza intentando soltarse tratando de ignorarlos mientras se suelta del agarre del otro y mira hacia otro lado.

-Ya, quítate de aquí - le dice Nagumó a Midorikawa, quien ríe nervioso ocupando el puesto de al lado – nadie puede sentarse aquí

-"Debe estar bromeando… yo debo estar bromeando, ¿gustarme este idiota?" – piensa Suzuno

-Ni que hubieses comprado el puesto en el comedor – le dice Midorikawa

-ah, eso no es lo importante… quiero decir nadie puede estar tan cerca de Suzuno – Le dice Nagumó sentándose y estira su brazo agarrando al peli-plata del hombro y abrazándole - ¡solo yo!

-… aléjate, si no quieres morir – susurra Suzuno en tono amenazador

-Ah…Entonces prefiero morir – le responde

-"¿Desde cuándo se puede comportar así? –piensa.

Sí, ¿Desde cuándo puede tratar con él de esa manera? Podrían ser compañeros de cuarto, discutir o sacarse de quicio uno al oro, para los demás podrían ser amigos que a pesar de sus personalidades chocantes se llevaban bien… pero ¿Por qué está bromeando de esa manera? ¿Realmente está bromeando? ¡No! Ni aunque fuese broma, Nagumó jamás haría algo como eso.

xXx

¡Suzuno-kun! Suzuno-kun!... Todo el día le estaban llamando y quien más le insistía con llamar la atención era Nagumó,, si iba afuera allí estaba el pelirrojo hablándole, se iba a su habitación, al comedor, al jardín siempre lo seguía.

En un momento prefirió meterse al baño, Nagumó se quedó afuera esperando y hablando. Estaba aburrido, además el molesto chico solo le hablaba de programas de televisión y sobre los otros chicos ¿Qué se supone que era lo que pasaba?

-¡Ey! Suzuno-kun ¿No te habrás desmayado?

-cállate…

-¿Puedes abrir?

-No

-je… - Nagumo sonríe y se apoya contra la puerta, aunque puede ser que solo estaba bromeando en realidad tenía una intensión con todo esto de estar todo el día detrás de Suzuno, había llegado a una conclusión la noche anterior después de hablar con él.

No iba a permitir que alguien se acercara al peliplata, ni siquiera las chicas además sobretodo no quería que volvieran a colocarle algún vestido, tomarle fotos y colgarlas a la web.

-¿Te fuiste?

¿Qué pasa Suzuno-kun, tienes miedo de un acosador?

-no te tengo miedo además ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-creí que dijiste que no tendrías problemas con los acosadores

-huh tú no eres nada parecido a un acosador

-¿eh? ¿no puedo serlo? – pregunta esperando que por lo menos abriera la puerta, pero no fue así…

Suzuno se queda en silencio por unos minutos más, estaba frente a la puerta con su mano sobre la perilla –"¿Qué es está extraña situación? Debería enfrentarlo como siempre lo hago… "–Suspira profundamente - ¿Sigues allí?

-si claro hasta que respondas

-… haz lo que quieras – responde y abre la puerta, en eso el pelirrojo cae al suelo debido a que estaba apoyado contra esta – idiota

-Je… - Nagumó se las arregló para levantarse, Suzuno camina hacia el salón de juegos, él sabía que el pelirrojo le estaba siguiendo aun parecía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo obligara.

-Suzuno-kun… -lo llama en tono divertido – deberías tener en cuenta las cosas que dices

-…- Suzuno lo ignora, cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca del pelirrojo era solo basura sin sentido, y no era como si la basura tuviese sentido.

-che… eres irritante – Le dice Nagumó y lo empuja a propósito, Suzuno tropieza un poco pero mantiene el equilibrio, pero no iba a responder a sus provocaciones.

Toma un libro y se sienta en un cojín, evitando mirar al pelirrojo abre el libro y comienza a leer en silencio como si fuese el único en aquella habitación, totalmente tranquilo.

-"¡Esa maldita actitud!" –piensa Nagumó mirándolo con un ligero tic en su ceja, si su propósito era irritar a Suzuno solo estaba logrando el efecto contrario.

-Suzuno-kun – vuelve a llamarle con el mismo tono de voz, decidió que no debe caer en la desesperación y continuar jugando. Sonríe, toma un cojín y lo acerca a donde estaba sentado el otro, se sienta y se acerca a ver lo que estaba leyendo.

Suzuno lo mira de reojo y continua leyendo, en ese momento su lectura se ve interrumpida cuando Nagumó coloca la mano sobre el libro evitándole que pudiera seguir leyendo.

-Eres un poco desesperado llamando la atención – dice el peli plata sin mirarlo

-solo quiero llamar tu atención

-…- Suzuno entrecierra sus ojos –"¿Qué rayos está diciendo?"

-Fuusuke… - lo llama por su nombre apropósito y se inclina sobre él haciéndole bajar el libro que tenía en sus manos -

-… aléjate – murmura mirándolo un tanto sorprendido, le tomó desprevenido que lo llamara así algo le decía que sabía lo que quería

-Fuusuke ¿por qué debería hacerlo? – Coloca su mano sobre el hombro y se acerca a su rostro

-¿Qué haces?...

-Hago lo que quiera… - sonríe colocando su dedo sobre los labios del peli plata, en ese momento ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo

-… - ambos se miran fijamente, la tensión en el ambiente era obvia, pero el sonido o más bien los gritos de cierta persona que se acercaba corta la tensión.

Ambos se van hacía atrás golpeándose en la cabeza, Midorikawa sonríe torpemente cuando entró solo los ve quejándose y sobándose por el golpe

-¡Midorikawa!

-¿Les asuste?

-¡Eso es obvio! – Nagumó se acerca al pelinegro golpeándolo en la cabeza y se va del salón

-… que mierda… - repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se palmea su rostro varias veces notando lo avergonzado que se estaba colocando -… "¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a besarlo? No es que haya querido hacerlo, bueno creo que sí... no puedo ni siquiera pensar con claridad creo que de verdad me siento atraído por él… ¡ah! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debe ser un error… pero y si no.

XxX


	6. Capitulo 5: Una complicada pregunta

**Capitulo 5. Una complicada pregunta**

* * *

><p>-Jaja ¿Por qué se asustaron? Acaso estaban viendo alguna cosa – pregunta Midorikawa tomando el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Nagumó<p>

-huh… -Suzuno lo mira con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su mejilla, su mirada estaba sobre el peliverde pero su mente estaba siendo invadida por el último suceso.

-"¿En realidad que era lo que pretendía hacer? S hubiese estado así por unos segundos más estoy seguro que me hubiera besado, ese tipo de mirada solo hacen presencia cuando deseas a alguien… espera.

Suzuno gira su cabeza hacia el otro lado y empuña su mano con fuerza –" ¿acaso se siente atraído hacía mí?"

-Suzu-chan… ¿Me estás escuchando? –pregunta Midorikawa

-eh… oye Midorikawa, tú ¿Qué sentirías si alguien te besara?

-¿Ah? ¡A qué viene esa pregunta! Ustedes realmente estaban leyendo algo perverso

-¿Qué?... claro que no – susurra el peli plata girando sus ojos y suspira, piensa una vez más como preguntarle a este chico sin que se notara su vergüenza aunque eso era sencillo para él.

-dime… Si la persona que te gusta está tan cerca de ti y tienes todas las posibilidades de hacer o decirle lo que quieras… más bien ¿Le darías un beso?

-¡Eh! Pues… -se ruboriza pensando en lo que podría hacer y sin más vuelta responde lo más sincero que puede - ¡no solo le besaría! Le diría que me gusta, le daría un abrazo y tocaría su cuerpo, me dejaría llevar por el deseo de poseer a esa persona. Bueno solo si con la oportunidad te refieres a que estemos solos y en algún lugar cómodo y romántico…

-bien, ya cállate – le dice Suzuno notando que no iba a parar de hablar, gira su cabeza a otro lado y muerde su labio inferior –"ese idiota de verdad… lo odio"

xXx

Después de lacena las chicas corrieron tras Suzuno, entre todas lo llevaron nuevamente a la habitación de Reina donde tenían preparada toda una escenografía.

-Entonces… - Suzuno observa el hermoso fondo decorado como si fuese una escena salida de "Alicia, en el país de las maravillas", un vestido parecido a la de Alicia colgaba de los canchos y una peluca rubia de rulos que pronto tendría sobre su cabeza.

-¡Es hora del makeover! – exclaman

-… Esto, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno Suzuno, permíteme explicarte… subimos las fotos y fueron un éxito instantáneo, entonces colocamos una encuesta y los lectores debían escoger entre "Alicia" "caperucita roja" y "blanca nieves"

-Hubo muchos comentarios graciosos

-¡Y Ganó Alicia! Por eso es momento de que luzcas como ella

-ya veo… - Suzuno responde sin darle tanta importancia al resto, y como siempre inexpresivo solo pensaba en que tan bien se vería usando ese vestido.

xXx

-Normalmente llega más temprano – susurra Nagumó acostado en su cama mientras miraba hacia la puerta, espera que Suzuno legara para molestarlo pero el albino se estaba tardando bastante.

Se cansa de mirar hacia la puerta y se acuesta de lado mirando hacía la cama de su compañero, se lo imagina allí acostado como siempre leyendo algún libro y respondiendo sarcásticamente a sus acusaciones. Cierra sus ojos cansado y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios –Jajaja ¿Por qué rayos lo llamé Fuusuke?... huh, creo que lo seguiré haciendo

-… - Un suspiro llama su atención, Suzuno abre la puerta y entra, los ojos del pelirrojo se abren fijándose en lo que estaba usando lo que le sorprende un poco.

-Y llegó el travestido – le acusa, Suzuno simplemente intenta quitarse una parte de la falda, aún estaba usando las medias negras a tal altura que dejaban ver parte de sus piernas

-… otra vez – susurra Nagumó

-Ah, pensé que ya estabas dormido – le responde Suzuno inexpresivo, le arroja la peluca rubia a la cara - ¿Me esperabas? – pregunta de igual manera sentándose en su propia cama.

-¿Qué es esto? – Nagumo agarra la peluca mirando con detalle

-las chicas me hicieron usar un vestido de Alicia, ¡Ah! Pero como tú no lees no creo que sepas de quien se trate – en tono sarcástico mientras intenta quitarse la difícil falda

-… tonterías – Nagumó lo mira curioso luego gira sus ojos hacia otro lado – "solo… finge que no pasa nada ¿Eh? Pues yo igual puedo"

-listo… - Suzuno se sube completamente a su cama para quitarse las medias

-… - El pelirrojo vuelve a girar sus ojos irritado, deja caer la peluca al suelo y finge cerrar sus ojos – "Ah, tonto… n le mires, no lo mires" – A pesar de prohibirse a sí mismo lo mira y sus mejillas se ruborizan, no era que Suzuno estuviera haciendo raro solo estaba quitándose las medias pero una acción tan insignificante le hacía pensar en otras cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Suzuno le arroja el par de medias y hace una mueca burlona

-tch, deja de arrojarme tus sucias cosas

-pero me gusta molestar

-ese es mi trabajo, cierra la boca idiota

-¿habrá alguna ocasión en la que de tu boca no salgan insultos?

-jum… creo que estoy mejor estando solo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Qué no quiero compartir habitación contigo!

-Ah, je… al fin dices algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo – Suzuno se levanta de la cama para ir a apagar las luces, por algún motivo se sintió dolido, puede que no lo dijera en serio pero le da tanta importancia que le duele.

-¿Qué? Dormir tan temprano – se pregunta Nagumó arropándose, frunce entrecejo al no escuchar respuesta pero luego se encoge de hombros al sentir la respiración del peliplata cerca de su cabeza

-hey, ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer? – le pregunta Suzuno con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida, si bien quería irritar al pelirrojo antes de ir a dormir

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué me seguías tanto y al final del día dejaste de hacerlo? – pregunta Suzuno sentándose al lado

-… lo hice por diversión y luego me aburrí – responde sin voltearse

- eres un idiota – susurra, gira sus ojos y sonríe de forma diferente, no como normalmente suele sonreír.

-y tu eres raro – le dice sin cambiar su posición, solo escucha sus palabras tan atento

-Nagumó ¿Te gusto? – pregunta Suzuno con total seriedad, aunque al pensar sus palabras se ruboriza en un tono rosa

- … - el pelirrojo se ruboriza al escuchar su pregunta - "¿Qué rayos? No puedo decir que sí ¡No! ¡No me gusta!" – piensa y cierra sus ojos

- … - Suzuno estaba allí sentando al lado esperando su respuesta, sea cual fuese le sorprendería… Suzuno había llegado a una conclusión después de todo el día y mientras estaba con las chicas, a él no le gustaban las niñas ni los niños, a él solo le gusta su compañero de habitación y quería saber si el otro se sentía igual.

-Ja… - una risa burlona comienza a hacer eco en la habitación.

Suzuno entrecierra sus ojos, le molesta esa risa que parecía como si estuviera aplastando su orgullo

-Jajajaja ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy como tú, jamás me gustarían los chicos – responde aun sin voltearse aunque internamente dudaba de sus propias palabras

-hum… entonces ¿Por qué… - Suzuno no termina su frase solo suspira y se vuelva a su cama, iba a preguntarle por qué lo de la tarde cuando estaban en el salón de juegos pero… algo hizo que se arrepintiera de preguntar. El rechazo

-… ¿Qué?

-Buenas noches

- … - Nagumó se gira para verlo, pero solo podía ver entre toda la oscuridad su reflejo causado por la poca luz exterior que iluminaba la habitación – "creo que se molestó" – piensa y suspira suavemente.

…

XxX


	7. Capitulo 6: No está mal un empujón

**Capitulo 6. No está mal un empujón**

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente el inicio del fin de semana, Hitomiko despierta más temprano de lo usual, estaba ansiosa por ir a buscar a su pequeño hermano, que no era tan pequeño como desde hace mucho<p>

Solo había pasado 4 meses desde que el pelirrojo se fue a la ciudad de Inazuma tan solo para estudiar y estar cerca de sus nuevos amigos. Todos en el orfanato estaban dormidos, Hitomiko pasa por los pasillos pensando en quien escoger para que le acompañara

-Bien… debe ser alguien que no sea tan amigo de Hiroto, alguien que me escuche y sea obediente… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

…

xXx

Más tarde ese mismo día

-¡¿Dónde está Hito-chan?! – exclama Midorikawa tan típico como él todas las mañanas

-Se fue muy temprano a buscar a Hiroto

-así que deberíamos hacer alguna especie de bienvenida

-ese engreído no se merece algo como eso

-a propósito ¿Por qué se llevó a Suzuno y no a mí?

-creo que es obvio… Suzuno es muy tranquilo

-¡Chicos! – Nagumó entra al comedor corriendo -¿Dónde está Suzuno? ¡Ha desaparecido!

Todos lo mira con evidente obviedad, pero al parecer el pelirrojo ni se había dado cuenta

-él fue con Hito-chan a buscar a Hiroto a la estación

-¡Ah! Eh… Ja – ríe tontamente y se sienta en su habitual puesto en el comedor - ¿Y de que hablaban?

-De lo que haremos cuando Hiroto regrese

- Ah… - Nagumó le resta importancia, de verdad le hubiese gustado que ese chico se quedara en ese lugar, él simplemente lo odia aunque no tuviese motivos para hacerlo.

XXx

XxX

Mas tarde

-"¿Por qué se tuvo que ir a buscar a Hiroto? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me pregunto algo tan tonto? No es como si estuviera celoso" ¿Eh? – Nagumó se levantó del suelo, estaba tomando un descanso después de estar jugando con sus compañeros. No había rendido bien en todo el juego como si estuviese distraído y así era, lo único que pensaba era en cierto peli plata y más en aquella pregunta que le había hecho la noche anterior.

_¿Te gusto?_

El pelirrojo suspira pesadamente y se vuelve a acostar en el césped, comienza a quitarse los zapatos de soccer para tomar una siesta.

-¡Oh! ¡ha llegado! – exclama Reina y todos van adentro a recibir a Hiroto

-tch… ¿No estaban quejándose hace unos momentos? – Susurra Nagumó y se sienta – debería al menos estar allí…

xXx

-¡Chicos! – Hiroto extiende sus brazos, una sonrisa agradable resplandece su bello rostro y una mirada tranquila que daba señales de seguridad. Definitivamente no era el mismo Hiroto de antes, o aquel personaje conocido como Grand

-…Ah –Todos se quedan mirándolo un tanto sorprendidos, no esperaba que Hiroto volviera a ser el mismo de antes, no ese personaje arrogante que le gustaba dominar por encima de las opiniones de los demás… este era el chico de sonrisa radiante antes de todo el suceso del instituto alien.

-¡Hiroto-kun! ¡Bienvenido! – exclama Midorikawa quien acaba de llegar y rompe el silencio que reinaba

-¡Reize! ¡Amigo! – exclama Hiroto de igual manera

-…¿Eh? – Midorikawa hace una expresión de póker, no esperaba tampoco al igual que los demás que Hiroto le respondiera de esa forma y mucho menos que el pelirrojo le estuviera abrazando.

-¡Hiroto-kun! – Exclaman los demás y se acercan al pelirrojo con más confianza, habían entendido que este no era Grand.

-¿Me extrañaron?

-¡Para nada!

Hitomiko luce feliz, su hermano había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Podría decirse que la gran mayoría de los niños del Sun Garden habían cambiado sus personalidades pero Hiroto fue el caso que más tardó en volver a ser el mismo de siempre y tal parece que el viaje y estancia en Inazuma le resultó de gran ayuda.

-…- Suzuno se sienta en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar observa como todos estaban tan felices de volver a ver a Hiroto, por supuesto que él estaba feliz pero no era para exagerar además luego de la conversación que tuvieron antes de llegar…

/FlashBack/

Hitomiko y Suzuno estaban en la estación esperando por la llegada de Hiroto. Suzuno estaba completamente en silencio, no era como si hablara mucho con Hitomiko aunque le tenía aprecio.

-¡Hola! – saluda el pelirrojo sonriendo

-¡Hermanito! –Hitomiko lo abraza como si hace años que no lo viera

-aw… hermana –Hiroto ríe hasta que hitomiko deja de abrazarlo

-me alegro que hallas vuelto – le dice con una expresión de felicidad, aunque sería raro en ella verla actuar de ese modo su lado más emocional salía a flote con su hermano.

-yo también me alegro – Hiroto mira al chico detrás de Hitomiko y le sonríe.

-Ya vuelvo, compraré algo para beber – les dice Hitomiko y se retira para ir a la tienda más cercana

Hiroto se acerca a Suzuno, el albino como siempre una inexpresivo eso era algo que ni un meteorito podría cambiar - ¡Ah! Suzuno-kun, viniste a recibirme

-Solo porque tu hermana me lo pidió – responde indiferente, en eso siente el repentino abrazo del pelirrojo, se quedó sorprendido claro, además de que no era muy fanático de los abrazos

-pero viniste y quien menos pensaba – se aleja de él para mirarlo fijamente

-huh ¿Qué?

-¡Aw! Suzuno-kun ¿Desde cuándo luces tan lindo? –le agarra su rostro

-¡Eh! … - Suzuno levanta una ceja sin entender que lo motivó a decirle eso, además esto parecía acoso.

-¡Tan lindo! Que podría darte beso o comerte – le dice directamente con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Suzuno se ruboriza solo un poco y se aleja inmediatamente mirando hacia el suelo comenzando a pensar en otras cosas, en otras cosas como en cierto compañero de habitación.

-Tranquilo, es broma – le dice Hiroto notando que Suzuno parecía incómodo con eso, además no era típico que el peli plata reaccionara así.

-… claro – Suzuno gira sus ojos – de ti, era de esperar… como has cambiado – afirma con su voz tan suave

-je… luces apagado, bueno no muestras mucho tus emociones pero puedo darme cuenta de que no estás tan feliz

-tienes razón… - Suzuno levanta su mirada y le sonríe, a la vez que lo mira con curiosidad

-Ah… tienes toda mi atención Suzuno-kun – le responde Hiroto con una sonrisa, en ese momento llega Hitomiko con las bebidas y esperan por el metro.

/Fin FlashBack/

-"Ya quiero ver cómo lo vas a lograr Hiroto-kun - piensa Suzuno apoyando su mano contra su mejilla, mientras miraba como los chicos y chicas atacaban a Hiroto con muchas preguntas y esté tratando de responderlas.

-¡Vamos dejen a Hiroto-kun descansar!- dice Reina

-¡Aw! Siempre tan considerada, Yagami-san – le regala una sonrisa y la chica se ruboriza girando sus ojos. A decir verdad le iba a costar acostumbrarse a este chico amable con sonrisa horriblemente encantadora, hacía tiempo que no le veía ser de esa forma.

-¿Cuál es el escandalo? - Pregunta Nagumó llegando a la sala de estar, llevaba consigo el balón de soccer y su uniforme de juego estaba muy sucio, deja caer el balón por allí y se dirige a Hiroto.

-¡Haruya! – exclama Hiroto sonriéndole lo que hace que Nagumó retroceda unos pasos mirándolo con ceño fruncido por haberle llamado por su nombre.

-… No uses mi nombre con tanta confianza – le responde cruzando sus brazos

Hiroto hace una mueca, definitivamente esa actitud en Nagumó no había cambiado así que decidió jugar con la paciencia del pelirrojo

-Jaja, ¡Mírate no más! – exclama acercándose y le toma de los hombros con la misma sonrisa

Nagumó levanta la ceja ya era extraño que Hiroto anduviera sonriéndole y hablándole como si fueran buenos amigos y ahora estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¡No has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo tan feo como antes – le dice de broma y los demás se ríen bajito pero Nagumó no estaba para bromear así que lo empuja haciéndolo caer.

-¡No estoy de bromas! –exclama

-huh… que bienvenida tan cruel - dice Hiroto notando que se había lastimado en el codo al caer al suelo

-Je, Nagu-chan siempre tan amable – ríe Midorikawa y se gana una fría mirada por parte del pelirrojo quien solo vuelve a cruzarse de brazos

-¡Chicos al comedor! Les preparé un postre – dice Hitomiko desde la cocina y todos van a comer… a excepción de Hiroto que estaba aún en el suelo, Nagumó que solo estaban discutiendo con Midorikawa por haberle llamado por ese estúpido apodo.

Suzuno se acerca y extiende su mano para ayudar a Hiroto a levantarse, Hiroto acepta su ayuda y se coloca en pie

-Aw gracias Suzuno-kun, ne Nagumó deberías aprender de tu compañero – le dice Hiroto haciendo que Nagumó se molestara más

-Nagu-chan siempre será así – dice Midorikawa sonriendo tan inocente

-¡¿Qué no me llames así?!

-No creo que Midorikawa esté dispuesto a hacerte caso – dice Suzuno

-Jaja, ¡Suzu-chan! Tan inteligente ¡Vamos, a comer! – exclama Midorikawa tomando a Hiroto y a Suzuno por el cuello y los arrastra al comedor

-tch… que molestos serán los días desde ahora – murmura Nagumó caminando hacía el comedor detrás de ellos, baja su mirada por un lado sintiéndose ignorado, tal vez debería cambiar su actitud con Hiroto.

XxX


	8. Capitulo 7: Un helado para compartir

**Capitulo 6. No está mal un empujón**

* * *

><p>-¡Que día tan tranquilo! – Exclama Hiroto estirando sus brazos y dando un gran bostezo.<p>

-Has dicho lo obvio Hiroto-kun – le dice la peli-azul que estaba a su lado y sostenía la pequeña computadora portátil, al otro lado estaba Suzuno un tanto aburrido.

Todavía no entendía porque estaba "detrás" de Hiroto, solo era curiosidad o incluso podría ser por algo más. Estira sus piernas y suspira, además del día tranquilo que hacía algo estaba faltando en su rutina…

-¡Deja de llamarme así! y ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ir! – La tranquila se ve interrumpida por los gritos de cierto pelirrojo que se acerca

-¡Nagu-chan! ¡Por favor! – detrás se acerca Midorikawa que parecía suplicar hasta no más

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Hiroto

-Nagu-chan no quiere acompañarme a la heladería, Hitomiko le dijo que lo hiciera pero no quiere

-… No me puedes obligar

-Je… - Hiroto sonríe todo eso le resulta gracioso, esos dos parecían hermanos y nunca iban a cambiar – Nosotros te acompañaremos Midorikawa

-¿Eh? ¡De verás! –

-De veras, ¿Verdad Reina, Suzuno? – Hiroto los mira a cada uno y ambos asienten

-¡Ah gracias! –

Reina guarda su computador y se disponen para irse

Nagumó suspira se sentía molesto y no sabía el motivo por el cual lo estaba, debería estar bien ya que Midorikawa dejó de insistirle y ahora ya no le iba a acompañar a la heladería

-¿No vienes ahora Nagumó? – Pregunta Hiroto antes de partir, esa sonrisa amable irritaba al pelirrojo

-… - Nagumó gira sus ojos se supone que había decidido que intentaría llevarse bien con Hiroto – está bien… - responde después de unos segundos y va tras ellos

-¡Helado! – exclama Midorikawa completamente entusiasmado por ir a la heladería, además de que hace tiempo no iba, prácticamente desde antes de los sucesos del instituto Alien.

La heladería no quedaba muy lejos del orfanato pero Hitomiko les había sugerido que debían ir acompañados para mayor seguridad. La heladería estaba muy solitaria más bien solo estaba el dueño del local quien al ver a los chicos entrar les da la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-¡Señor Kirishima! Buenas tardes – saluda Midorikawa siempre tan amable

-¡Midorikawa-san! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! – exclama el señor, Midorikawa asiente mirando el menú no dudo por un momento en tomarlo y ver la gran variedad de helados que había.

-Ah… Hiroto, cuanto tiempo sin verte – saluda el hombre, que lucía no más de 50 años de edad la sonrisa que tenía le hacía ver más joven de lo que aparenta

-Lo mismo le digo Kirishima-san – responde Hiroto con igual tono amable

Tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto solían venir muy seguido a comprar helados cuando eran más pequeños, aunque Hiroto solo estaba para acompañarlo. Los otros niños del Sun Garden raras veces visitaban el local o al menos eso se creía…

-¡Fuusuke Suzuno! –exclama el heladero sorprendido por la presencia del albino

-… Kirishima-san ¿Cómo está? – responde Suzuno inclinando su cabeza un poco y mira al señor con esa expresión tranquila, internamente estaba feliz de volver a entrar a esa heladería

Sus compañeros lo miran con sorpresa, no esperaban que Suzuno fuese conocido en este lugar y mucho menos que también haya venido a la heladería desde que estaba pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Suzuno? Él nunca venía a este lugar

-ah claro que venía, solo que nunca estaba acompañado – responde el señor

-Cuando llegué al orfanato solía escaparme muy seguido y venía aquí

-que astuto

-Suzuno le encantan los helados tanto como al pequeño Midorikawa – dice Kirishima riendo un poco

-¡Eh! No soy pequeño

-humm… bueno ordenemos - dice Reina cambiando de tema y toma el menú.

-… "siempre supe que se escapaba" – piensa Nagumó con fastidio –"aunque nunca supe a donde iba…"

-Nagumó ¿Qué vas a pedir? – le pregunta Hiroto llamando su atención

-Ah… lo que sea

-Siempre tan indeciso – Hiroto sonríe y de broma le golpea en la frente con el menú

-tch… - Nagumó frunce entrecejo tocándose la frente, gira su cabeza a un lado mirando a Suzuno quien solo como siempre le devuelve la mirada inexpresiva pero…

-¿Qué? – dice Suzuno como cosa extraña y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, parecía una sonrisa comprensiva su fría expresión se había convertido en un rostro amable.

- … - Nagumó deja de mirarlo, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas no sabía si era porque Suzuno le respondió o simplemente quedó maravillado por ese hermoso rostro sonriéndole como nunca lo había visto – nada… - responde después de un rato y se va a sentar en algún lugar para esperar.

Luego de tomar los pedidos, todos se sientan en la mesa donde estaba Nagumó, el pelirrojo escogió el lugar de al lado de la ventana a su lado izquierdo estaba Midorikawa. Del otro lado frente a ellos, Suzuno estaba entre Hiroto y Reina, la peli-azul al lado de la ventana y Hiroto del otro.

-En serio Suzu-chan ¿Cómo te escapabas sin que nos diéramos cuenta? –pregunta Midorikawa con curiosidad

-No creo que le fuera tan difícil, Suzuno siempre estaba alejado de nosotros

-hum si, Suzuno-kun sigue siendo igual que antes

-… me salía cuando ustedes jugaban y Hitomiko preparaba la cena

-¡Ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido

Kirishima trae los helados de cada uno, inmediatamente Midorikawa agarra el suyo y comienza a comer como si hace años no hubiese probado el dulce sabor de la vainilla acompañada de otros sabores frutales.

-¡Itadakimasu! – exclaman a la vez que agradecen al heladero por sus pedidos.

Suzuno sonríe observando su helado, de verdad le encantaba el helado pero no lo demostraba tanto como Midorikawa, toma la cuchara y toma un poco el sabor que había ordenado era su favorito fresa con vainilla mezclados sus ojos brillan al tomar el bocado en su boca ¡Ah! Como un manjar celestial.

-Está rico – susurra más para sí mismo y continúa comiendo

-…- El pelirrojo al frente lo miraba con atención, tenía su cuchara en su boca pero ver a ese chico comer su helado con tantas ansias en cierta manera le resultaba excitante. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso? Se preguntaba mentalmente, nunca había visto esa actitud en Suzuno o más bien nunca se había dado a la tarea de prestar atención a lo que el albino hacía.

-Muy delicioso – murmura Hiroto que alcanza a escucharlo, él tenía un Brownie con cubierta en crema de fresa y maní -¿Quieres probar el mío? – le pregunta

-huh… - Suzuno lo mira y luego observa el helado, se veía muy delicioso y no podía decir que no quería porque en verdad le apetecía probar pero sería descortés probar lo ajeno. –No… gracias

-Se nota a que te gusta mucho el helado – le dice Reina y Suzuno solo gira sus ojos ¿En serio se notaba tanto?

-¡Suzu-chan es tan mono! – dice Midorikawa riendo bajito, Reina y Hiroto asienten querían molestar un rato más al peli-plata en cuanto a Nagumó solo suspira mientras sigue comiendo, se preguntaba desde cuando ellos podían ser tan amables con Suzuno y que él no estuviera respondiéndoles con sarcasmo.

Él ya se había acostumbrado a la forma en que se trataban todos cuando eran parte del Instituto Alien por lo que le resultaba extraño y difícil adaptarse a que Hiroto, Reina, Midorikawa y Suzuno se llevaran tan bien.

-Sé que quieres probar Suzuno, ten – Hiroto toma un poco de helado con su cuchara y la dirige hacia el albino, Suzuno mira de reojo y simplemente abre su boca tomando la pequeña cantidad de helado.

-…- Los tres se quedaron mirando muy curiosos, no esperaban que Suzuno fuera a ser tan obediente y sin mostrar un poco de pena… en ese momento los tres llegan a una conclusión ¡Beso Indirecto!

-¿ves? ¿Está rico? – pregunta Hiroto con una sonrisa, Suzuno asiente y sigue con su helado ignorando completamente las caras de los demás

-… Je, Ten Midorikawa – Hiroto le pasa su helado – No quiero más, no soy tan bueno con el helado

-Ah… Gracias – Midorikawa toma el helado sonriendo

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo pediste? – le pregunta Reina

-… Bueno me gusta el helado de otra manera – sonríe Hiroto mirando a Suzuno, el peli-plata lo mira sin entender del todo el misterio en esa frase

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunta Midorikawa y no debió preguntar

Hiroto hace una mueca y coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de Suzuno - ¿No creen que Suzu-chan es tan lindo cuando come helado? – pregunta, todos levantan una ceja sin entender ¿Qué tenía que ver Suzuno con que a Hiroto le gustara el helado de otra manera?

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, Hiroto sostiene el rostro de Suzuno con ambas manos y se acerca a sus labios dándole un beso…

¡Duh!

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos, uno que otro deja caer su cuchara sobre la mesa ¡Inesperado! Para ellos eso fue inesperado.

Hiroto se aleja y sonríe como si nada – pues, me gusta el helado cuando puedo probarlo de los labios de alguien más – responde

-… -Suzuno esta absorto no podía creer que le habían dado beso, ¡pero que Hiroto le había besado en frente de los otros! Y más terrible aun, ¡Era su primer beso!.

-¡Hiroto! Exclaman Reina y Midorikawa, se levanta de la silla y se llevan a Hiroto a rastras para interrogarle por hacer tal cosa.

-"Que molestia" – Nagumó mira hacia afuera toma un poco de helado y luego de comer deja escapar un profundo suspiro, un suspiro que de seguro estaba reteniendo desde hace unos momentos.

-… "¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué rayos pretendía?"- Suzuno continua comiendo su helado, estaba pensando tanto los motivos de un momento a otro se ruboriza recordando el beso que había recibido

-ese idiota… - murmura el peli-plata sin querer y frunce entrecejo

-creo que tú eres más idiota – dice Nagumó después de alcanzar a escucharlo

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo iba a adivinar? – responde Suzuno girando sus ojos con indiferencia, en lo posible debía evitar ver al pelirrojo, sabía que si lo hacía él podía notar su rubor y dejar en claro que en verdad le había gustado.

- … - Nagumó aprieta su mano, de verdad se sentía molesto si comenzara a admitirlo podía decir que estaba celoso además de que era probable que Hiroto le ha robado su primer beso, lo que era esa sería una pregunta.

-impredecible…

-¿A ti…

-¡Estamos de vuelta! – exclama Midorikawa interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Nagumó

-… si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta – dice Nagumó en tono sarcástico para ahorrarse darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al peli verde por haber interrumpido.

-je… -Hiroto se acerca – Lo siento Suzuno-kun por tomarme la confianza de besarte sin permiso – se sienta a su lado, su rostro para nada lucía arrepentido pero luego de que Reina y Midorikawa le dijeron que se disculpara debía hacerlo o no lo dejarían en paz.

-…claro

-aunque lo volvería hacer… - termina de decir con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Hiroto! – exclaman los mismos de siempre, Suzuno sonríe ruborizándose un poco ese pelirrojo sabía cómo avergonzarle y solo tal vez le gustaba esta personalidad en Hiroto

-… - Nagumó frunce entrecejo, vuelve su mirada afuera mientras termina su helado.


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Quién sería el idiota aquí?

**Capitulo 8. ¿Quién sería el idiota aquí?**

* * *

><p>-¡Buenas noches a todos! – exclama Midorikawa saliendo del comedor.<p>

Luego de regresar de la heladería Hitomiko ya tenía preparada la cena para todos, así como Midorikawa todos se fueron a sus habitaciones luego de terminar de comer.

Suzuno toma un libro y se sienta en su cama a leer, todas las noches suele leer hasta que le diera de sueño aunque siempre Nagumó trata de desconcentrarlo hablando y hablando o incluso molestándose porque no le prestaba atención.

-¡Suzuno! Apaga la luz, quiero dormir

-¿Cuántas veces te has quedado dormido con la luz encendida? Deja de quejarte – responde sin despejar la vista de su libro –"muchas veces" –piensa Suzuno sonriendo internamente.

-hm… - Nagumó estaba en su cama sentado contra la pared, ladea su cabeza a un lado mirando al chico frente a él. Curioso… le resulta curioso como Suzuno puede concentrarse a pesar de sus escándalos.

-Suzuno… a ti –le llama, estaba por preguntarle lo mismo que no había podido preguntar en la heladería y como si fuese un deja-vú

-¡Suzuno-Kun! ¿Está despierto? – la chica del otro lado toca la puerta

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! – exclama Nagumó de repente seguramente asustando a Clara quien inmediatamente responde un "Lo siento"

Suzuno lo mira con una gotita de sudor ¿Tanto le molesta ser interrumpido? , se levanta de su cama y abre la puerta -¿Ah? ¿Ya es hora?

La puerta se cierra, Nagumó se queda allí sentando solo, gira sus ojos y frunce entrecejo ¿Por qué siempre era interrumpido? Lo único que él quiere preguntar a Suzuno es sí aquél beso era su primero… aunque era una pregunta tonta, para él era muy importante y no tenía ni idea del por qué.

xXx

XxX

-hmmm –habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que el peli-plata salió de la habitación para ir a su trabajo como Cosplayer.

Ya era extraño que se estuviera demorando tanto, de las últimas veces nunca habían tardado para regresar. Nagumó estaba a medio dormir cuando la puerta se abre finalmente, aún tenía las luces encendidas por lo que puede ver a Suzuno entrar y …

-¡Puff! ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Nagumó al verlo no puede evitar burlarse de la apariencia de su compañero

-Las chicas decidieron que debía probar cosas diferentes - responde simplemente cerrando la puerta tras sí. El albino esta vez lo tocó usar un uniforme colegial tenía puestas además unas orejas de conejo y las chicas había dibujado sobre sus mejillas un par de bigotes delgados.

-¿Por eso tanto tardaron?

-¿Por qué aun estas despierto? ¿No que tenías sueño? – pregunta cambiando de tema, se quita las orejas y luego toma un pañuelo húmedo para quitarse los bigotes.

-Solo quería hacer que dejaras de leer – responde girando sus ojos - ¡Y no cambies la pregunta!

Suzuno guarda silencio recordando hace unas horas… y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

/FlashBack/

-¡Kawaii! – exclama Hiroto que había sido invitado por Reina para ver el proyecto que habían iniciado con la ayuda de Suzuno

- … - Suzuno gira su rostro un tanto avergonzado. Otra vez allí estaba Hiroto avergonzándole, no sabía si era por molestarlo o de verdad halagarlo

-Ne, ¡Hiro-chan! ¿Es verdad que le diste un beso a Suzu-chan? – pregunta Rean con evidente interés

-¡Eh! – Suzuno mira a Reina era obvio que fue ella quien les contó

-¡Si! ¿Por qué? – le responde Hiroto sin mucho problema

-Aaw ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? – insiste Rean con sus ojos brillando de la emoción

-¡Basta Rean! Deja tus fantasías – le dice Reina

-… - Suzuno suspira aliviado no podía hacerlo dos veces al día ¿No?

-Está bien…

-¡Eeeeh! – exclaman todas, Suzuno se sorprende antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hiroto ya le sostenía su rostro y en solo pocos segundos ya le estaba dando el segundo beso del día.

-¡Kyaaa! – exclama Rean saltando en la cama de Reina, la cual se molesta y la baja de allí a golpes

Hiroto se aleja sonriéndole y le revuelve su cabello. Suzuno se ruboriza sin entenderlo, solo era un pequeña muestra para satisfacer las fantasías de Rean. Eso que llama Fanservice ¿No?

-¡Después de tomar las fotos juguemos a Verdad o Mentira! – sugiere Kii y todos asienten.

/Fin FlashBack/

-¡Hey! ¡Suzuno! ¡Tierra llamando a Suzuno! – Nagumó mueve su mano frente a su rostro

-Eh… - El peli-plata regresa de su trance y se ruboriza - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿por qué de pronto te quedaste pensativo? –pregunta Nagumó obviamente notando el rubor en sus mejillas, lo que le traía más preguntas.

- Ah… Por nada – responde sentando en su cama mientras se quita los zapatos, aunque por su mente todavía pasaban las palabras de Hiroto, luego de que terminaron de jugar "Si no tienes problema, haré que me quieras Suzuno-kun ¡Me agradas! ¡Me gustas!".

El rubor en sus mejillas se vuelve más notorio, en tan solo un día ese idiota de Hiroto había lograda tal efecto sobre él, seguramente su estadía en ese lugar le había enseñado ciertas cosas nuevas. Pero, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué de repente esa confesión? ¿Era una broma? Lo que fuese estaba resultando.

-¡Suzuno-kun! – le llama Nagumó, ya se estaba desesperando porque parecía que el peli-plata lo estaba ignorando –"¿Qué onda con esa actitud? ¡¿Por qué luce tan avergonzado?!" –miles de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo lo que hacía enfurecerle aún más.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –

-tch ¡¿Te gusta Hiroto, verdad?! – exclama, en realidad la pregunta se le había escapado rápidamente se cubre la boca

-… -Suzuno se hace el desentendido, no quería responder a esa pregunta… a él no le gustaba Hiroto dicho en pasado, en estos momentos solo se sentía confundido. Además - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡O-olvídalo! D-ebe ser obvio – El pelirrojo se maldice mentalmente, ¡eso no iba a preguntar!

-No me gusta… - responde sin rodeos y mira al pelirrojo, podía intentarlo una vez más así tal vez dejaría tanta confusión - Nagumó ¿Te gusto? – vuelve a preguntar con la misma serenidad de la noche pasada.

-¿Eeh! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – Responde frunciendo entrecejo

-Entonces, ¿por qué… - vuelve a preguntar parecía lo mismo de la noche pasada.

-¡Que! ¡Nada! rayos ¿Por qué no tengo otro compañero de habitación?! – se acuesta en su cama dándole la espalda, él realmente no quería decir eso pero su orgullo es tan grande.

- … - Suzuno mira a un lado, la segunda vez que escuchaba decirle eso y parecía que le dolía más – solo bromeaba, idiota – responde quitándose el resto de cosas y colocándose algo cómodo para dormir.

-¡Yo no bromeo! Pediré un cambio de habitación -

Suzuno se levanta y apaga las luces – Tienes razón, creo que me gusta Hiroto - dice y se acuesta en su cama cubriéndose cómodamente con una sonrisa divertida.

-… - El pelirrojo frunce entrecejo lo había arruinado. Entonces, ¿Quién sería el idiota aquí?.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error. Como ya está escrito de hace meses prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	10. Capitulo 9: No ocultes lo que es

**Capitulo 9. No ocultes lo que realmente es.**

* * *

><p>El brillo de la luz del sol se filtra a través del vidrio de la ventana, ilumina la habitación donde dormía profundamente cierto peli plata, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y recoge sus piernas al sentir una corriente de aire frio.<p>

El invierno se acercaba y la temperatura era confortable –hmm

-Buenos días~

Suzuno se mueve un poco dejando salir un suave gemido, alguien estaba encima de él susurrándole al oído, el albino hace una mueca y reconoce esa voz. Era solo Hiroto, no le da importancia hasta que siente algo húmedo deslizarse por su cuello.

-¡Waah! – despierta de golpe retrocediendo y se toca su cuello mirando con sorpresa a Hiroto

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tanto escándalo? – Murmura el otro chico aun acostado en su cama

-Buenos días a ambos – les dice Hiroto con grata sonrisa

- ¿Hiroto? – Nagumó se da vuelta - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? _"¿Qué rayos haces encima de la cama de Suzuno?"_ – piensa sintiendo una pequeña molestia

-je… vine a despertar a Suzuno-kun

Suzuno ya se había calmado, volvió a su estado tranquilo como si nada hubiese ocurrido hace unos segundos, de su boca se escapa un ligero suspiro y mirando a Hiroto pregunta -¿Para qué? Bien podría seguir dormido.

-¡Y apropósito también me despiertan! – exclama Nagumó sentándose con el ceño fruncido, en realidad le molestaba más que Hiroto estuviera en su habitación.

-Jaja no fue mi intención despertarte pero Suzuno se asustó y grito

- _"grité porque me lamiste, idiota"_ – piensa Suzuno tratando de no avergonzarse, pero era inútil cuando recuerda esa sensación y un rubor aparece en su mejilla.

-no lo entiendo - menciona el pelirrojo mirando a Hiroto quien solo sonríe igual que siempre

-bueno, quería ver el hermoso rostro de Suzuno-kun mientras duerme –

La mirada de Suzuno no se aparta de la del rostro de Hiroto, de verdad tenía mucho interés en descubrir si solo estaba bromeando con él, o si era cierto todo lo que decía, aunque por otra parte podría ser una estrategia de su parte por llamar la atención de alguien más.

-… - silencio, Nagumó se le ocurre algo que decir - ¡Hiroto! ¿Por qué tan cercano? Digo… tú no eras tan cercano a Suzuno

-ah, eso es ¡Porque me gusta Suzuno-kun! – responde y se tira sobre el albino abrazándolo

-¡ah! Para… quítate de encima

-tch… eso es raro – dice el pelirrojo intentando ser indiferente, se vuelve a acostar cubriéndose con su manta mientras seguía escuchando la lucha entre ellos

-¡no quiero! Me gusta estar así

-unh es en serio Hiroto, deja de bromear – Suzuno no estaba muy cómodo con la situación, además sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas debido a que el pelirrojo estaba tocando en ciertos lugares a lo que es sensible, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

-no estoy bromeando – dice y lo besa

-unh! – Suzuno lo aleja tomando aire- ¡basta!

-abre tu boca Suzuno-kun, quiero besarte más y más – le dice colocando sus dedos sobre los labios y mirándolo fijamente

-hmm – Suzuno se niega, su respiración se sentía agitada y a la vez confundido

_-"¡ah! ¿Por qué no se van a otro lado_?" – piensa Nagumó sintiéndose incómodo, molesto e ignorado.

-Hiroto, b-basta… - Suzuno se sonroja al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, lamiendo y besando su piel, si le permitía seguir haciendo esto terminaría siendo una presa fácil y él no quería eso.

-aw… - deja escapar un gemido, sorprendiéndose así mismo ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera reaccionar a las caricias de otro chico? –No sigas – intenta quitárselo de encima, él nunca se había sentido así y mucho menos que alguien le hiciera tales cosas.

-ah pero, te gusta – le dice Hiroto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba deseo, en verdad quería a este chico solo para él, no estaba bromeando después de todo.

-no, déjame - Suzuno gira su rostro a un lado, sus manos estaba sobre el pecho del pelirrojo intentando mantener la distancia, sus ojos lucían vacilantes a la vez que sus piernas temblaban solo un poco.

-¡aw! ¡Suzuno-kun es tan lindo! - exclama Hiroto notando la expresión en la cara del peli plata, se aleja de él sonriendo –eh ¿No crees que es lindo Nagumó?

-jum que me importa

-…- Suzuno gira sus ojos y suspira como si estuviera agotado y aburrido, Hiroto se da cuenta por un instante que ese cambio de expresión en Suzuno era causada por el desinterés de cierto chico de ojos dorados.

-ah, ya veo –

-…- ambos miran a Hiroto, él sonríe con diversión

-parece que a Suzuno le gusta alguien más

-ah - Suzuno frunce las cejas, ¿De dónde saca esa conclusión? Aunque no estaba equivocado.

-y no dejaré que me lleven la delantera, Suzuno-kun tu eres mío – le dice colocando su dedo sobre él pecho del chico – quien sea que te guste no le permitiré nada

Suzuno se queda en silencio, mirando el rostro de Hiroto ciertamente sus palabras y su mirada le decían que era cierto y que estaba sumamente confiando y seguro de su determinación.

Nagumó hace un gesto de indiferencia, eso ya no le estaba gustando – _"Como si fuese un objeto, ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan seguro?" _– piensa mientras desvía su mirada a un lado y presiona sus labios, si seguía así de indiferente con respecto a ellos dos definitivamente no estaría en paz -¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-¿Qué, no escuchaste? voy a hacer que este chico sea solo mío

-no puedes tratar a la gente como objetos

-¿Qué acaso lo quieres par a ti?

-¡no me vengas con eso!

-¿te crees suficiente para ser un buen rival?

-¡yo no soy tu rival!

-creí que lo eras

-¡sí! Pero no así

Suzuno los escucha discutir, sabía que Hiroto le estaba tomando del pelo pero Nagumó no era tan bueno como para darse cuenta así que solo se sale de sus estribos discutiendo con Hiroto.

Aprovechando que ambos estaban tan distraídos con su "conversación", Suzuno se levanta de la cama yendo a la salida, no quería seguir escuchándolos además ya le estaba dando hambre.

-¡adónde vas! – exclama ambos al darse cuenta y lo detienen

xXx

Clara y Rean pasean por los pasillos, querían despertar a todos para ir a comer temprano así que decidieron ir primero a despertar a sus ex-capitanes de equipo.

-¡b-basta! Déjenme

Escuchan los gritos de Suzuno cuando estaban frente a la habitación y se miran entre sí.

-¿Qué sucede? – se pregunta Clara, escuchan a Hiroto y a Nagumó discutir y a Suzuno como si estuviera luchando para que le soltaron o algo así.

-¡oh! ¡oh! – Rean comienza a dar saltos en su lugar con una cara de alegría.

Clara la mira extraño con una sonrisa nerviosa, conocía a esta chica y supuso en lo que estaba pensando. Sin más ni menos, abre la puerta y ambas se quedan mirando la divertida escena

-eh, chicos

Suzuno estaba atrapado, Hiroto lo sostenía de los brazos y Nagumó de las piernas, los dos se negaban a soltarlo y de vez jalaban como si estuvieran peleado un juguete.

-je – Clara sonríe con timidez, eso le traía recuerdos. Hiroto y Nagumó siempre estaban discutiendo cuando eran pequeños la mayoría de veces era por el balón de fútbol o algún juguete.

-¡oh! Chicos ¡¿Que intenta hacerle a Suzuno-kun?! – exclama Rean con sus mejillas ruborizadas, su mente malinterpreta toda la situación.

-¡Nada!

…

Luego de todo de aclarar las dudas y de tomar un buen desayuno, los chicos decidieron reunirse en las canchas de juego.

Hiroto había retado a Nagumó en un partido de fútbol, Nagumó no le encontraba sentido solo pensó que era un juego para demostrar quién era el mejor pero en realidad la intención de Hiroto era otra, el juego era para ganarse a Suzuno.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no voy a jugar contra ti por esa tonta excusa

-entonces eso quiere decir que he ganado

-tch… no seas tan idiota

-entonces ¿Quieres jugar o no?

-claro que quiero pero no por eso, Suzuno no tiene nada que ver

Hiroto lo mira fijamente a los ojos, quería intimidarlo y lo estaba logrando, Nagumó arruga el entrecejo evitando la mirada que le lanzaba el pelirrojo.

Ambos estaban justo en la mitad de la cancha, sus compañeros estaban sentados en las gradas esperando a que se decidieran.

-¿Por qué van a competir? – pregunta Midorikawa

-¡Hiroto-kun y Nagumó-kun van a competir por Suzu-chan! –exclama Rean

Suzuno estaba en la grada más alta totalmente aburrido y sintiendo pena por ellos _–Hiroto ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?_ – susurra el albino dando un suspiro

…

-¡bien! – Nagumó exclama y Hiroto sonríe en triunfo, habían llegado a un acuerdo sin embargo cada uno iba a competir por sus propios intereses.

Formaron los equipos y comenzaron a jugar, para los otros era solo un juego para divertirse, para Hiroto la victoria era Suzuno como premio, para Nagumó otro juego entre rivales y decir quién era el mejor.

Mientras tanto para Suzuno era una pérdida de tiempo quien fuese quien ganase no le daría importancia.

En los últimos minutos el juego estaba reñido un empate de 5 goles contra 5

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡A por Suzuno! – exclama Rean muy entusiasmada

-tch, yo no estoy jugando por él – murmura Nagumó corriendo por la cancha con el balón, observa hacia las gradas y por ese segundo de distracción Hiroto le quita el balón corriendo hacia el lado contrario

-¡eh! –el pelirrojo se da vuelta y Hiroto anota el sexto gol.

-¡Anotación! – exclama Rean, celebrando más que los otros.

-huh "_solo me distraje no es como para sentirme derrotado, no es ninguna competencia"_ – frunce entrecejo. Ese engreído de Hiroto tal vez su actitud alegre y amable haya regresado pero esa arrogancia hacia Nagumó no iba a cambiar.

-¡Suzuno-chan eres solo mío! –exclama Hiroto abrazándolo

-hum…. No lo soy –le dice en tono indiferente

-¡ah! Por Hiroto-kun ¿Puedes darle un beso? – dice Rean tan entusiasmada, los demás se quedan confundidos excepto las chicas que ya estaban acostumbradas.

-claro que no – murmura Suzuno alejándose del abrazo

-no huyas Suzu-chan – Hiroto lo vuelve a abrazar, mete su mano por debajo de su playera

-huh no, ni lo intentes – le murmura Suzuno amenazadoramente pero no es como si Hiroto le hiciera caso a sus amenazas solo desliza su mano por su espalda y le roba un beso.

-¡Acck! –los chicos lucían muy sorprendidos algunas chicas chillaban eso es algo que nunca habían visto en su orfanato y mucho menos lo esperarían de Hiroto y Suzuno.

-je… - Hiroto sonríe liberando al albino de su abrazo, ruborizado solo finge que no sucedió nada a pesar de que su corazón latía muy rápido y para no engañarse así mismo realmente disfrutaba de recibir besos del pelirrojo, aunque eso sería porque no estaba acostumbrado.

_-"entonces es cierto que le gusta Hiroto, que haga eso en público solo quiere decir que está bien y tienen… algo"_ – Nagumó frunce entrecejo, fue con sus compañeros mientras los demás bromeaban y molestaban a Suzuno.

-esto es estúpido - murmura

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta su amigo alcanzando a escucharlo

- nada, todo esto es molesto y aburrido – Nagumó se aleja de las canchas yéndose hacia dentro _–"no es como si me importara, ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar con otro hombre?"_ ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué estoy pensando otra vez? – exclama corriendo a su habitación.

Al llegar se recuesta contra la puerta jadeando de cansancio – no me gusta, ¡definitivamente no! - niega con la cabeza y se acuesta en su cama, gira de un lado para el otro como si buscara una respuesta desesperada a como se sentía.

-debo estar bromeando –se acuesta de lado quedándose quieto finalmente, observa la cama de su compañero como si fuese un deja-vu su imaginación se vuelve al pasado.

**Flashback **

Cuando eran pequeños, cuando un nuevo chico había llegado al orfanato.

Allí en esa misma cama estaba el peli plata abrazado a su manta, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas mientras con su dorso intentaba secarse sus mejillas.

-¡Deja de llorar! – exclama Nagumó que estaba del otro lado, cruzado de brazos y molesto por el llanto de su nuevo compañero de habitación.

-huh… ah, sfn… y-yo quiero irme –le dice entre hipos lágrimas y llanto. Suzuno no quería estar allí, él quería regresar con su madre no entendía porque lo había dejado allí, lo único que recordaba era a su madre dejándolo con Hitomiko mientras le decía que debía portarse bien.

Había pasado solo dos días y este en particular se la paso en la habitación y llegada la hora de dormir se rompió a llorar.

-tch... ¿Por qué me toca un compañero como tú? – Nagumo lucía fastidiado, él estuvo todo el día jugando y cuando llegó a su cuarto allí estaba el albino abrazado a la manta, solo le preguntó quién era y que hacía, en ese instante se rompió la burbuja y comenzó a llorar.

-¡vamos! Solo te pregunté quién eres…

-aj… su… yo me llamo fu-Fuusuke Suzuno –dice sollozando

-hum… Nagumó sonríe al escucharlo responder – bien, Fuusuke ¿puedes dejar de llorar? – le dice de una manera más amable.

- hm sí, si – asiente pero al contrario sigue llorando

-jajajaja – el pelirrojo se ríe a carcajadas

-… - Suzuno lo mira y se enfada, se limpia sus mejillas –n-no te rías

- ¡me rio y que! – Se acerca a él sentándose a su lado –mira, si lloras porque extrañas a tu madre no vale la pena, no va a regresar.

Suzuno lo mira y sus labios comienzan a temblar lo que indicaba que pronto volvería a llorar

-pero tranquilo, ahora estás aquí. Somos tu nueva familia – le dice antes de que pudiera llorar y envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cuello – tu tranquilo – sonríe

-huh… - Suzuno lo mira y se limpia las lágrimas que aun salían lentamente de sus ojos, asiente y va calmándose

-yo seré tu amigo o si quieres seré tu hermano ¿vale? – le pregunta con una sonrisa amable, Suzuno se ruboriza asintiendo suavemente. ¿Un hermano?

-je, no vuelvas a llorar – le dice y le da un beso en la mejilla

-… - Suzuno baja su cabeza sonrojado mientras el pelirrojo se ríe.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error. Como ya está escrito de hace meses prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	11. Capitulo 10: No hagas cosas malas que

**Capitulo 10. N****o hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas **

* * *

><p>El sol se ha ocultado estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando por la cena<p>

-ne, suzu-chan hoy no vamos a tomarte fotografías – le dice Clara pero se da cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando.

Suzuno estaba mirando su comida moviendo el tenedor entre sus dedos, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que parecía no escuchar cuando le hablan – _"¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"_

-hey Suzuno-kun te están hablando – le dice Midorikawa golpeando su hombro a lo que reacciona y presta atención a Clara.

-ah, lo siento, sí… está bien – responde y vuelve su mirada a su lado, el lugar estaba vacío y no se había percatado Nagumó no había bajado a comer lo que le resulta extraño

-Suzuno, quiero disculparme contigo ¿podemos hablar? – pregunta Hiroto

-hmm claro

Terminada la cena todos se van a sus habitaciones, a excepción de unos cuantos que aún tenían energías para andar por allí

-creo que aquí está bien – Hiroto le lleva al jardín trasero

-¿tanto para disculparte?

-je… no es para disculparme – sonríe el pelirrojo acercándose a él mientras extiende su brazo a un lado de su cara.

-no hablas en serio – Suzuno gira sus ojos, da unos pasos atrás y queda pegado a la pared sin poder escapar

-a ti te gusta ser besado ¿verdad? – pregunta con una sonrisa de burla mientras acercaba sus labios a los del peli plata.

-tal vez - responde – pero no eres quien me gusta

-eso lo sé -Hiroto lo mira a los ojos, Suzuno le devuelve la mirada en unos cuantos segundos de silencio Hiroto comenzó a reír

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? Te rechazan Suzuno-kun

-no es como si no lo supiera

-entonces ¿Qué haces? Dime ¿Qué harás para ser correspondido?

-nada – Suzuno muerde su labio y gira sus ojos a un lado, lleva sus manos sobre los hombros de Hiroto y desliza una de ellas hacia su nuca –quiero que me ayudes

-¿ayudarte? Eso sería injusto

-...- agarra una parte de su cabello – ayúdame a ganar experiencia – dice con un ligero sonrojo

-ah ¿te diste cuenta? – una sonrisa avergonzada aparece en el rostro de Hiroto

-creo que es muy fácil – murmura Suzuno, claro que se había dado cuenta de que Hiroto ya ha estado con otras personas sea chico o chica el descarado sabe besar muy bien y tocar en lugares sensibles.

-pero no te sorprendas demasiado, sigo siendo virgen – le dice sonriendo

-te creo

-bueno, si quieres que te ayude puedo sacar provecho de eso

-idiota - Suzuno lo suelta e intenta irse pero Hiroto lo detiene volviéndolo a aprisionarlo contra la pared

-¿Por qué no te ayudo ahora? – Susurra y lo besa en los labios

-…-

Le sostiene su rostro y luego de cortar el beso, desliza su lengua sobre su cuello hasta encontrar un lugar donde morderle y chuparle

-hm… Hiroto ¿Qué haces? – Suzuno entrecierra sus ojos, una extraña sensación recorre su mente, su piel estaba siendo mordida y podía sentir la succión de su piel –ah…- se le escapa un quejido, pero no parecía uno de dolor en realidad se sentía bien.

-je, listo – Hiroto se aleja verificando que hubiese dejado una marca - ¡eres mío!

- ¿de qué sirve esto? – coloca su mano sobre su cuello

-ya te darás cuenta – sonríe y se va.

…

-¡Hey! Haruya Nagumo

-hmm – el pelirrojo se queja, se había quedado dormido y no tenía ni un poco de ganas de levantarse

-no bajaste a comer y aun tienes puesto tu uniforme – Suzuno estaba sentado al lado moviéndolo del hombro para que se levantara, había llegado a su habitación lo vio dormir y luego salió para darse un baño, al regresar decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo aunque se iba a molestar

-tráeme la comida

-¡no soy tu sirviente!

-que desconsiderado – murmura y abre sus ojos, se sienta y estira sus brazos dando un gran bostezo – ¿Solo por eso me despiertas? –se limpia sus ojos buscando adaptarse a la luz

-sí, luego estarás a media noche buscando algo de comer

-hum… - Nagumó frunce las cejas, había algo en el cuello de Suzuno que le llamó la atención, fue fácil darse cuenta de que parecía una marca de posesión y sabía exactamente quien la había hecho.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Suzuno fijándose en la mirada amenazante de Nagumó, intenta evadirla mirando a otro lado no entendía porque esa mirada, no creía que fuese por haberle despertado.

-esto - estira su brazo tocando cerca de la marca, inmediatamente Suzuno se aleja cubriéndose con la mano

-no es nada – gira sus ojos ¿Qué función tenía algo tan superficial como eso? Solo es una mordida y una muy intencional.

- … - Nagumó frunce entrecejo –_"quiero acabar con esto"_ – lo sostiene de sus hombros y se abalanza sobre él.

- ¡ah! – al caer sobre el colchón Suzuno abre sus ojos en sorpresa sus labios eran sellados por las del pelirrojo. Un rubor aparece en sus mejillas con tan solo un simple beso, un beso inocente o al menos eso creía.

-Ng… -el pelirrojo abre su boca, lame la comisura de sus labios hasta que el albino cede a su intrusión, desliza su lengua mientras jugaba lentamente con la ardiente sensación en su cuerpo, sus manos que aun sostenían los hombros de Suzuno se deslizan hacia su cuello profundizando un poco más aquel beso.

Suzuno intenta llevarle el ritmo pero era dominado completamente por la lengua del otro además de que estaba quedándose sin aliento –Nhg! _"esto debe ser un especie de sueño extraño, pero es real" _– piensa tratando de corresponderle pero solo lograba ahogar sus gemidos.

Nagumo finalmente corta el profundo beso pero no terminaba allí, sostiene el su rostro y pasa sus labios sobre el cuello de Suzuno. Sus ojos se fijan en aquella mordida, frunce sus cejas y abre su boca mordiéndole justo en el mismo lugar.

-hmm… - Suzuno cierra sus ojos con fuerza no esperaba que hiciera eso, entonces piensa en las palabras de Hiroto y se sonroja intensamente –ah_…"con que es eso…"_

Nagumo lame la mordida y vuelve a chuparle buscaba de alguna manera hacerle una marca más visible que la de Hiroto y como si eso no bastara baja un poco más succionando su piel y mordiéndole.

-¡ah! P-pa –Suzuno se aferra a su playera apretando con fuerza, la pierna del pelirrojo sin querer roza su entrepierna y sintiendo un agradable ardor – aah… - gime apretando con fuerza

Nagumo se aleja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mira a Suzuno al rostro y levanta una ceja _–"mierda…" _– piensa al ver el sonrojo sobre las mejillas del albino y esa mirada llena de dolor y placer, eso es algo que nunca había visto antes así que se quita de encima y se sale de la habitación.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – camina rápidamente por el pasillo, de verdad no quería regresar.

-hum idiota – Suzuno suspira tocando su cuello y una mano sobre su pecho, trataba de recuperar el aliento aun sentía una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo – tch… ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirme así? – cierra sus ojos pensando en otras cosas para olvidar esa necesidad de placer que sentía su cuerpo.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año (ya cumplidos) Prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	12. Capitulo 11: Como si nada

**Capitulo 11. Como si nada**

* * *

><p>-¡Eeh! ¿Hizo eso? – Hiroto tenía a Suzuno atacándole con preguntas, desde que amaneció Suzuno le dijo una pequeña parte y ahora no podía quitárselo de encima.<p>

-y no volvió –responde Suzuno un poco preocupado

Si había alguien a quien podría contarle ese sería a Hiroto, pero el pelirrojo lucía más sorprendido que el mismo.

-bueno jamás esperaría que hiciera eso, creo que sus instintos son más fuertes o sus sentimientos – sonríe y mira a Suzuno – deberías tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que la próxima quiera comerte entero

-no digas eso – dice mirando a otro lado algo ruborizado

-es un poco posesivo – Hiroto se recuesta cerca de la ventana, mira hacia las canchas y una risita se escapa de sus labios

-¿Qué?

-nada, solo recordé algo creo que debo ponerme al tanto – le toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia él – déjame ver – toca su cuello justo donde tenía las marcas rojas, y se veían claras por su piel clara – que cruel

- ¿Qué hago? – le quita su mano

-no hagas nada, se empeñara en negarlo o comenzará a buscar una excusa

-lo sé – dice un poco decaído, pues claro que sabía pero quería saber qué opinaba Hiroto y parecía que la opinión de este era muy importante.

-pero si quieres lograr algo más puedes empezar por actuar como si nada hubiera pasado

Suzuno asiente no muy convencido

…

Nagumó sale de la habitación de su amigo Heat, luego de escapar literalmente la noche anterior le pidió a Heat que le dejara quedarse aunque fuese durmiendo en el suelo.

Heat no tuvo problema, ni quiso preguntarle por qué pudo concluir que tuvo una pelea con Suzuno ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

-Gracias Heat –le dice un poco decaído pero fuerza una sonrisa para no preocuparlo

-descuida, si Suzuno-kun vuelve a molestarte puedes quedarte otra vez

-hum, claro – Nagumó responde indiferente, era más que obvio que el que debería irse era Suzuno, seguramente después de eso no le volvería a hablar - ¡nos vemos luego!

-"solo fue una broma, eso debo decirle. Le diré que solo quería demostrarle eh…" – se detiene justo en la esquina entre la unión de dos muros, olvidó lo que tenía que decir además escucha unas voces del otro lado del pasillo y se queda en silencio.

-no te preocupes, eres tan mío

-no lo soy

Eran Hiroto y Suzuno conversando, Nagumó les escucha y frunce entrecejo quería interrumpir pero no se atrevía siquiera a asomarse ya que si veía a Suzuno de alguna manera se sentiría mal, pero podría hacer que Hiroto se molestara.

-claro lo serás – Hiroto le sostiene de su cintura y coloca una mano sobre su cuello, se acerca a su rostro dándole un beso, no pone resistencia Suzuno simplemente le abraza del torso.

-"en verdad me gusta que me bese, puedo aprender de esto" – piensa Suzuno, pero en ese momento solo recuerda la noche anterior y se sonroja, comienza a intensificar el beso y Hiroto complacido por sus ganas le permite dominar

-… - Nagumó se asoma y frunce entrecejo, empuña su mano en señal de ira –"maldita sea, ¿Por qué me siento así?" – suspira suavemente y se lleva una mano a su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte solo era dolor, sentía celos. –"no puedo aceptar esto, así de simple" – una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se lleva sus manos detrás de la nuca, pasaría por allí como si nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan hambriento! – exclama antes de girar, Suzuno y Hiroto se separan y lo miran, el pelirrojo camina hacia ellos bostezando fuerte.

-si estas tan hambriento ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? – le pregunta Hiroto sonriendo

-tch, Que te importa – le dice mirándolo con desprecio, Hiroto no dejaba de sonreír y Nagumó simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo. Permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que Suzuno se mueve de allí para irse, sabía que tanto silencio era la señal de que pronto iban a comenzar a discutir.

- hum…-

-cierto, no me importa – Hiroto se va hacia el otro lado, no sin antes echar una mirada desafiante a Nagumó.

-"conmigo actúa así, que maldito"

-¡Nagumó! – Suzuno le llama y de inmediato se coloca nervioso

-eh… ¿qué?

-tu desayuno aún está en el comedor

-…- Nagumó lo mira, esperaba que Suzuno le pidiera una explicación por lo que había hecho pero al contrario el peli plata lucía como si nada – claro – se aleja

-idiota – susurra Suzuno, iba a irse hacía el otro lado pero prefiere ir tras Nagumo para colocarle más tenso

-"me está siguiendo" – piensa Nagumó apresurando su paso

Suzuno sonríe, también comienza a caminar más rápido

-"que pretende" – Nagumo mira hacia atrás de reojo y entonces lo ve sonreír –"está jugando" -comienza a correr, incluso no llega al comedor solo corre hacia afuera

-"que idiota, pero gracioso" – piensa Suzuno y ríe un poco también comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo

-¿Eh? – Midorikawa que estaba sentado a la salida del jardín los ve salir corriendo y se pregunta si estaban jugando a perseguir y atrapar

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-¡deja de correr!

-primero deja de seguirme

-si no estuvieras corriendo no te perseguiría

-¡Maldito, no pongas excusas! – cruza la cancha hasta detenerse del otro lado

-al fin, ¿eh?

-ja…ja – apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas con falta de aire, en realidad seguiría corriendo pero ya que no había comido nada su energía era poca –ah solo estoy cansado

Suzuno lo mira sin evitar sonreír – es porque no has comido –le dice y le sostiene de su muñeca –vamos, debes desayunar

-eh… – Nagumó se ruboriza y accede a seguirle aunque evitaba mirarlo o decir algo en contra.

…

-¡Hiroto! – Reina se acerca a él amenazadoramente

-¿Qué pasa? –le sonríe

-deja esa sonrisa que no te va a servir ahora

-que cruel

-dime, no es como si me importara pero ¿por qué te gusta Suzuno? Es raro y no me refiero a que sea un chico, si no que… no parece como si lo hicieras de verdad

-tan observadora, tienes razón – asiente y suspira suavemente

-entonces

-solo quiero que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que son, especialmente Nagumó

-ah, debí suponerlo – Reina se sienta a su lado – pero no crees que es un poco atrevido de tu parte, digo que tal sí no sale como quieres

-saldrá como quiero, los conozco a ambos muy bien, no me subestimes

-tan confiado

-puedo ver a través, puedo ver a través de esa ropa tuya – le dice con una sonrisa y ella se ruboriza

-¡eres un pervertido! – se cubre aunque tuviera ropa pero definitivamente esa mirada del pelirrojo puede hacer sentir desnudo a cualquiera

Hiroto ríe –vamos Reina, Ryuuji-chan quiere ir a comer helado otra vez

-eres muy complaciente con ese niño

- … - Hiroto niega con la cabeza, se levanta y camina hacia afuera – ¿vienes o no?

-¡Claro! –Reina lo sigue, si había algo que no podía Hiroto ocultar era que parecía un hermano mayor complaciente para Midorikawa.

….

-huh… - Nagumo gira sus ojos, estaba en el comedor esperando por su desayuno. Suzuno le había obligado a sentarse allí y esperar que volviera a prepararle el desayuno ya que su plato original se había echado a perder

-¡Esta listo! – el albino sale de la cocina colocando el plato frente a él y dándole un tenedor

-tch… no tenías que hacer algo como esto – dice el pelirrojo tomando un bocado del omelette que había preparado -¡wo! Delicioso – exclama comiendo con más ganas

-…- Suzuno gira su rostro sin poder evitar sonreír y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa claro –"¿Por qué hice esto?

-tú nunca habías cocinado antes ¿Por qué de repente sabes?

-yo si he cocinado antes – responde

-¿eh? Que mentira – sigue comiendo

-"no es mentira aprendí a cocinar desde que todas las noches te despertabas hambriento" – piensa Suzuno mirándolo con ganas de decírselo pero prefiere callar, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro recordando la primera vez que hizo algo.

/

-¡Tengo hambre! – exclama Nagumó en medio de la noche despertando intencionalmente a Suzuno. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Suzuno llegó al orfanato y ocasionalmente el pelirrojo se despertaba gritando que tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Quieres algo de comer ahora? – pregunta Suzuno levantándose de su cama, hace un par de días había estado practicando a escondidas, no entendía porque perdía su tiempo en aprender a cocinar pero él quería que su compañero de habitación dejara de sentirse hambriento todas las noches.

-sí, quiero un poco de Ootoro – le dice, Nagumó no siempre se despertaba para decir que tenía hambre él solo quería molestar un poco pero ya que Suzuno se ofrecía a traerle algo

-iré a pedirle a Hitomiko que prepare algunos

-¿huh? ¿no crees que se enojará?

-… - Suzuno niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación, luego de unos minutos regresa con un plato que tenía 5 trozos de Ootoro.

-¡Eh! En serio los hizo – exclama Nagumó quitándole el plato y sentándose en el suelo a comer

-… ¿Están buenos? – pregunta Suzuno un poco ruborizado y se sienta al frente de él

-hmm –Nagumó asiente con la cabeza disfrutando del exquisito manjar.

Suzuno sonríe, se sentía feliz de que pudo hacer algo y si hacer feliz a Nagumó le hacía sentir también feliz entonces se empeñaría en aprender cualquier cosa para que fuera así.

/

-hum… quiero un poco más

-por eso preparé otro más – le dice Suzuno buscando otro plato y se lo entrega

-¡genial! Gracias

-¿eh?

-… huh – ambos se ruborizan, primero porque Nagumó no era de los que agradecía y mucho menos al peli plata, segundo se habían dado cuenta de la extraña situación 'su compañero de cuarto preparando la comida luego de lo que se supone había pasado la noche anterior'

-buen provecho – Suzuno se va de la cocina aliviado por irse de allí, por un momento parecía que ninguno se acordaba pero de repente simplemente lo recordaron.

-"¿Qué debería hacer? Estaba bien hace poco. Bien, solo debo calmarme"

-… "eso fue extraño, se supone que no podía hablarle pero bueno eso quiere decir que realmente no fue nada" – termina de comer y se va a limpiar.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año (ya cumplidos) Prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	13. Capitulo 12: Jealousy Detected

**Capitulo 12. J****ealousy Detected**

* * *

><p>-¡helado! – Midorikawa jala a Reina y a Hiroto de los brazos para que se apuraran a entrar a la heladería<p>

-¿Quieres calmarte Midorikawa– suspira Reina

-¡ah! Qué envidia siento, Reina puede llamar a Ryuuji por su nombre –dice Hiroto

-¡eh! Eso es… - Midorikawa se ruboriza, Reina mira a Hiroto muy seria y abre la puerta para entrar a la heladería

Hiroto ríe bajito entrando al local de verdad le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando.

…

Suzuno terminó de lavar los platos, fue en busca de Nagumo era casi instintivo que lo fuera a buscar necesitaba estar cerca de él, además quería escuchar una confesión de sus propios labios y si no la obtenía él podría decirla y liberarse de esa duda.

Lo busca en la habitación pero no estaba, entonces se le ocurre que puede estar en los vestidores ya que normalmente después de despertar Nagumó siempre piensa en ir a practicar.

-je, no vas a escaparte esta vez – Suzuno llega hasta los vestidores, se acerca a la puerta – Nagu…- la puerta le golpea en la frente y cae al suelo desmayado.

-eh… - Nagumó había abierto del otro lado y como no sabía que estaba allí lo golpeó sin querer -¡Suzuno! Pero que idiota… o-oye "tan fuerte fue el golpe que se desmayó"

Le lleva al salón de juegos dejándolo recostado en uno de los sillones, Nagumó se sienta en otro a su lado esperando que despertara para preguntarle que quería ¿Por qué le estaba buscando? ¿Y si era para pedirle una explicación?

-hum… - coloca su mano en su mejilla mirando al peli plata con curiosidad, sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su rostro inexpresivo, tiene largas pestañas cosa que no había notado antes no que recordara, sus labios de color rosa se ven tan suaves y puros.

-ts… "debo dejar de mirarlo" – piensa el pelirrojo con un rubor en sus mejillas, de verdad deseaba volver a besarlo

-"está dormido, tal vez pueda aprovechar, rayos ¡él es tan lindo! ¿Por qué no lo notaba antes?" –claro que sabía que Suzuno tenía lindos rasgos pero no quería admitirlo, coloca sus dedos sobre los labios del albino, les había tocado antes pero solo estaba bromeando ahora suavemente los tocaba –Suzuno –susurra estaba decidido a darle un beso pero…

-¡Llegamos! –exclama Midorikawa entrando al salón con un helado en su mano, detrás de él le seguía Hiroto sobándose su mejilla, resultó que al final Reina se cansó de sus bromas y lo golpeó.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué siempre gritas al entrar a alguna parte?! – exclama Nagumó

Suzuno sonríe, aún tenía los ojos cerrados él ya había despertado desde hace unos momentos exactamente cuándo Nagumó colocó su dedo sobre sus labios sabía que no podía abrir los ojos porque conociéndolo bien él habría sacado alguna excusa. Además de que quería saber que tan lejos podía ir.

-lo siento Nagu-chan –se disculpa Midorikawa acercándose un poco – AH, ¿qué le pasó a Suzu-chan?

-eh, bueno se golpeó con la puerta del vestidor y se desmayó

-¡aw! Pobre de mí Suzuno dice Hiroto sentándose cerca del peli plata

-huh, seguro fue un fuerte golpe –murmura Midorikawa y mira a Hiroto, lame su helado y espera que dijera algo... Parecía que ya adivinaba lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir o hacer

-uh, pobre, tal vez pueda despertar con un beso – dice Hiroto sonriendo y se acerca para besarlo

- … - Nagumó dirige su mirada a otro lado con un poco de fastidio, Midorikawa lame su helado y también gira sus ojos aunque no se daba cuenta lo que sentía eran solo celos.

-"¡Rayos, te odio Hiroto!" – Piensa Suzuno y le sostiene de los hombros alejándolo –ah

-¡ah! ¡Funciono! – dice sonriendo complacido

Suzuno lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos y suspira, su mirada se posa sobre Nagumó quien solo se ruboriza desviando su mirada una vez más

-huh ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunta fingiendo que no sabía nada

-Nagumó te golpeó por espiarlo en el vestidor - dice Hiroto

-¡eh! Yo no estaba espiando

-no fue a propósito, solo empuje la puerta y se desmayó

-hum, Hey Suzu-chan, ¿Quieres un poco de helado? – Midorikawa se acerca y coloca el helado justo encima de sus labios

-hum… - Suzuno lo mira un tanto extraño pero igual le da una mordida a la paleta

-"¿Qué rayos?" –Piensa Nagumó

- … - Hiroto se queda callado y tomando una posición indiferente había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso

-Gracias

-la próxima ven conmigo a comprar más helado

-…si – Responde Suzuno asintiendo mientras le quita importancia

-¡Bien! Es momento de irnos – dice Hiroto colocándose de pie y agarra a Midorikawa del brazo saliendo con él

-eh… ¿A dónde? – pregunta el chico del helado

-¡A comer!

-¿Comer?

-que raros – murmura Nagumó colocándose de pie

-tú eres rarito también

-¡eh! Yo no soy raro – exclama frunce entrecejo evitando la mirada del peli plata y antes de que pudiera salir Suzuno le agarra de su muñeca

-Espera

-suéltame tengo que ir con mi equipo y practicar

-pudiste haberte ido cuando estaba dormido

-solo intentaba ser amable, al menos agradece que me quedé hasta que despertaras

-gracias –le dice sonriéndole tan amable y hermoso

Nagumó se ruboriza, repentinamente se suelta de él y se acerca a su rostro besándolo en los labios

-"eso es lo que querías" – Suzuno le corresponde, esta vez no iba a escapar no se lo iba a permitir, lo sostiene del cuello firmemente y abre su boca mordiendo de su labio inferior

-hm… - Nagumó intenta alejarse pero era tan provocativo que le devuelve la mordida

Suzuno se abalanza sobre él, en ese momento el pelirrojo lo empuja liberándose por fin, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora podía enfrentarle o huir

-Nagumó, me gustas mucho – le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le costó mucho decirlo y más por el temor de ser rechazado

-… - Nagumó evita su mirada, muerde su labio tentado a responderle pero aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle, incluso esa confesión le llegó de repente luego de haberlo besado impulsivamente.

-…- Suzuno frunce sus labios, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada parece que debía tomar el mando –dime… - le sostiene de su camiseta inclinándose sobre él.

-eh… Nagumó se ve obligado a verlo, su expresión de hecho le asustaba y quería que terminara de una vez

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que admitas que te gusto? –le dice con una sonrisa traviesa y desliza su mano sobre su pecho

-…- El pelirrojo se sonroja mirándolo fijamente, la mano de peli plata se hace camino hacia su abdomen –Suzuno deja de bromear yo… ¡tú no me gustas! – mira hacia otro lado

-tú si me gustas así que hazte responsable

-¡que! Eso…

Suzuno sonríe, luego comienza a reír suavemente a los ojos del pelirrojo se veía más lindo que lo común, no lo soportaba más quería volver a besarlo pero si lo hacía entonces sus palabras anteriores no valdrían nada.

-¡déjame en paz! – le empuja y sale del salón corriendo, Suzuno suspira profundamente se estaba cansando de la negación pero al menos había podido hacer que él se delatara por sí solo, solo un empujoncito más y sería suyo.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año (ya cumplidos) Prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	14. Capitulo 13: Que sea sorpresa

**Capitulo 13. Que sea sorpresa**

* * *

><p>-¿No que íbamos a comer? – pregunta Midorikawa ahora sentado en la mesa del comedir, Hiroto estaba sentado frente a él con los codos sobre la mesa y mirándolo fijamente<p>

-eh.. ¿Qué pasa? – se coloca más nervioso debido a su silencio y a esa mirada atemorizante

-Midorikawa Ryuuji vamos a jugar un juego – le dice y le sonríe

-¿un juego?

-sí, supe que te gusta Reina-chan

-¡eh! – se aleja un poco ruborizándose

-jaja ¿Quieres decírselo?

-no… no, ella me rechazaría además creo que le gustas tú

-lo sé, es una pena para ella que a mí me guste otra persona

-Suzuno –responde Midorikawa muy seguro ni siquiera como una pregunta

-eh… tal vez – se encoge de hombros – de eso va el juego

-¿huh?

-si Mido-chan tú serás de gran ayuda

-ah… claro

…

Caída la noche, Suzuno fue con las chicas para su sesión de Cosplay y estaba de buen ánimo, hoy podría acorralar a Nagumó hasta hacerlo desesperar.

Por otro lado… Hiroto ata de manos y pies a Midorikawa en una silla, el pobre chico estaba sentado en medio de su habitación esperando por el pelirrojo, según él le estaba ayudando a pesar de la extrema idea que se le había ocurrido a Hiroto.

-rayos… ¿Qué está pensando Hiroto? – murmura

-¡ya llegue! –Hiroto entra con una sonrisa divertida

-huh... no entiendo tu plan – dice Midorikawa haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué? Pero si es sencillo –camina colocándose detrás de él, le sostiene de los hombros susurrando – reina viene hacia acá, le cubriré los ojos y los tuyos también, luego la colocaré frente a ti y te quitaré la venda y soltaré las manos allí tú te declararás ¿entendido?

-eh… eh ¡Sí!

-bien, que bueno que estás animado – le cubre los ojos con un pañuelo mientras ríe un poco sin querer

…

-¡Ah! Agotado – exclama Nagumó tirándose en su cama, había acabado de darse una ducha ya que toda la tarde estuvo jugando aunque no estaba concentrado

-ya déjalo – murmura frotando su frente, aún estaba pensando en lo que Suzuno le había dicho, cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido –estúpido Suzuno

La puerta se abre, Suzuno entra sonriendo y cierra la puerta –Haruya

-…- lo mira y se da vuelta ruborizado –"estúpido Suzuno" –vuelve a pensar

-huh… - Suzuno estaba usando su traje de Maid, se quita sus zapatos y se sube sobre la cama de Nagumó

-¡eh! ¿Qué haces? –el pelirrojo se vuelve, Suzuno se sienta sobre él a la altura de su abdomen colocando sus manos sobre su pecho

-te dije que debías hacerte responsable

-¡no bromees Suzuno!

-jum… - Suzuno hace un puchero, ese tipo de expresiones no las hacía con frecuencia por lo que al pelirrojo le resulto lindo

-b-bájate- Nagumo le empuja del pecho pero él no se iba a quitar de encima

-Haruya… - se sonroja mirándolo divertido, sus rodillas se apoyan sobre el colchón –donde me tocas se siente bien

-a..h –Nagumo quita sus manos ruborizado, ya se estaba preguntando de donde había aprendido esas mañas, seguramente de Hiroto, pensó.

Suzuno se ríe internamente por la expresión que había hecho, en realidad estuvo el resto de la tarde metido en el internet leyendo cosas que le resultaran de utilidad para intimidar al pelirrojo. Al principio sentía vergüenza y hasta le perturbó, él nunca había leído o visto algo erótico en su vida siempre fue indiferente.

A medida que iba leyendo todo le resultaba divertido por lo cliché que eran las situaciones pero a la vez eran interesante, y al final del día se sentía más seguro y dispuesto a ganarse el cariño de su compañero

-hey… Haruya ¿no te gusto ni siquiera un poquito?

-ya te he dicho

-pero no te creo- Comienza a desbotonarse su corpiño y falda

-¡q-que haces, no te atrevas a desnudarte!

-ya veré… - Sonríe levantando su falda un poco, mostrando sus muslos que tenían el ligueros de sus medias.

-…"es lindo" –piensa Nagumó mirando sus piernas, estira su brazo sosteniendo su rostro, definitivamente quería besarlo una vez más

-… - Suzuno se inclina rozando sus labios con los del pelirrojo abre su boca para besarlo, Nagumó le corresponde abrazándolo de la cintura aunque instintivamente sus manos se encaminaban a sus muslos

Ambos eran inexpertos, pero ya se había besado antes y aunque el beso anterior fue un poco brusco esta vez sus labios estaban en sincronía, querían seguir haciéndolo hasta que se quedaran sin aliento. Suzuno mueve sus manos hacia el cuello y detrás de su nuca pegando más su cuerpo al ajeno.

Era un beso profundo, intenso y húmedo, siendo su segunda vez podrían decir que era perfecto para ellos.

Nagumó siente algo en su estómago, se ruboriza al pensar en lo que podría ser entonces mete su mano por debajo de la falda que llevaba Suzuno, en ese momento al rozar su piel Suzuno gime y se aleja de inmediato.

Estaba tan sonrojado, se cubre su boca y rápidamente se baja de la cama saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan raro?" – Suzuno estaba muy ruborizado, lucía asustado y nervioso sentía una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo él nunca se había sentido así por lo que se asustó cuando Nagumó tocó cerca de su entrepierna

Entra al baño cerrando la puerta y recostándose sobre ella - ¿Qué pasa? Yo solo estaba jugando - susurra, jadeaba, mira hacia abajo y se ruboriza hasta las orejas estaba excitado. Podría ver el bulto levantándose sobre su falda y eso le avergonzaba una cosa era ver y leer frente a una pantalla, pero otra era sentirlo por el tacto de otra persona.

¿Acaso Nagumó también? O ¿solo él? –aaw… - gime al sentir una brisa fría, su cuerpo temblaba y más al recordar como las manos del pelirrojo le acariciaba sus piernas – mierd…

-puf… -Nagumó soltó una bufido, estaba totalmente confundido y frustrado sobretodo frustrado, no entendía porque Suzuno había llegado con su traje de Maid se le había encimado y besado, justo cuando creyó que se estaba acostumbrando buscando por tocarlo más el peli plata salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡sh! Solo debe estar jugando –se acuesta de lado mirando a la pared, chasquea sus labios –no lo entiendo… -recuerda lo de hace unos momentos y siente como el calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento –maldición

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año (ya cumplidos) Prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Broma y Consecuencia

**Capitulo 14. Broma y Consecuencia**

**AD: Este capitulo está un poco subido de tono (Escrito en un momento de desmadre), pero no tanto como los que se vienen. **

* * *

><p>"¡Que euforia! No puedo creer que vaya a declararme a Reina y todo gracias a Hiroto" – una sonrisa aparece en sus labios escucha la puerta abrirse, no podía ver nada pero se imagina a la chica justo frente a él con los ojos vendados<p>

-por aquí… - escucha la voz de Hiroto, seguro la estaba ayudando a llegar a él, siente sus manos queriendo ser desatadas pero no Hiroto no las suelta, sus labios son rozados y se sonroja intensamente

-R-reina-chan-murmura queriendo quitarse la venda

Las manos son colocadas sobre sus mejillas siendo acariciadas suavemente, Midorikawa sigue ruborizado sus labios vuelven a ser apresados esta vez un poco más intenso que antes.

-reina…yo ah – vuelve a ser besado, las manos no se quitaban de su rostro ahora que lo notaba esta chica tenía mucha fuerza

Midorikawa gime, ese beso era demasiado para él, sin decir que era el primero y se sentía un total inexperto en comparación con Reina que parecía experta, entonces se pregunta ¿Dónde aprendió? ¡El único que parecía tener experiencia era Hiroto! Y… espera ¿Hiroto aún sigue allí con ellos? ¡Viéndolos! Piensa mientras niega mentalmente y siente unos escalofríos cuando ve que esos besos se trasladaban a su cuello y las manos hacia su pecho en busca de quitarle su camiseta.

-"¡un momento! ¡Esto se está colocando raro!" –piensa sonrojado hasta las orejas y muy impaciente.

…

Nagumó se quedó dormido, estuvo pensando por mucho tiempo y además Suzuno no regresaba.

En el baño Suzuno lavó su rostro, sus manos, sus mejillas que aun seguían ruborizadas y tenía una expresión llena de satisfacción, su erección había desaparecido luego de atenderse a sí mismo, pero una parte de su cuerpo aun deseaba ser tocado por el pelirrojo incluso al hacerse cargo de su asunto lo hizo pensando en él.

-"¿Por qué me dio miedo?" –piensa arreglando su Cosplay, debía cambiarse de ropa pero no quería regresar seguramente Nagumó estaría enojado o incluso podían seguir donde habían seguido.

-no…no aun no – niega con la cabeza – primero debo dejar de estar asustado - segundo hacer que Nagumó le correspondiera sus sentimientos seguramente así no le dolería ni tendría miedo – huh… así no va a funcionar, quiero que me quiera ¿acaso me quiere? Yo… - Suzuno suspira llevándose una mano hacia su pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte solo pensar en él le resultaba agradable. Estaba enamorado, tanto tiempo sin poder admitirlo solo una serie de eventos logró que se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por el pelirrojo.

…

-Ngh… ah… - Midorikawa intentaba soltarse, esto ya le parecía muy extraño y ahora su pecho estaba al descubierto, sentía una húmeda lengua lamer sus pezones ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? O ¿acaso estaba soñando? Ya empezaba a sospechar que no se trababa de Reina.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, no era Reina, ella jamás haría a él algo como eso. Siente un peso en sus piernas, se habían sentado sobre él aquellas manos se deslizaban detrás de su cabeza acariciándole la espalda, besos por todo su pecho y no podía evitarlo.

-… - aquel cuarto estaba en total silencio y con solo los suaves gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de Midorikawa, muy lejano se escuchaban los gritos y risas de sus compañeros en sus propias habitaciones, por un lado le resultaba excitante y por otro se avergonzaba; le estaban haciendo algo tan erótico en su único y verdadero hogar.

Su cuerpo se estremece y deja salir un gemido cuando siente la mano meterse en su pantalón, debajo de su ropa interior acariciando su órgano que de hecho ya estaba un poco tieso.

Claro que había sentido placer antes, pero ese placer solo se lo daba el mismo cuando se dedicaba a ver esas imágenes de mujeres desnudas en su Laptop lo hacía a escondidas y a veces en el baño. Pero esta vez, el placer que sentía era ofrecido por otra persona y no saber de quien se trababa le excitaba aún más.

-¡ah!... b-ba-basta… - murmura con una voz aguda

-…- el cierre de su pantalón era abierto, y podía sentir el aire frío tocando su piel pronto la calidez de la mano le hacía estremecer mientras bajaba y subía. –"¡Que rayos es esto!"

…

Suzuno abre la puerta con cuidado, mirando hacía Nagumo se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido así que con cuidado entró rápidamente acostándose en su cama –"solo duerme, duerme" – se cubre con su sabana.

…

-"No puedo, no puedo soportarlo más" –Midorikawa abre su boca dejando salir pequeños gemidos, sus mejillas coloradas y sentía la humedad en sus mejillas a causa de lágrimas que se le escapan por debajo de la venda - ¡aaw!

Siente un gran espasmo por todo su cuerpo y se corre, suspira suavemente mientras jadea buscando aire – "eso se sintió tan bien, si es Reina no me importa que vuelva a hacerlo" –aun con el peso de alguien más sobre sus piernas un par de brazos pasan detrás de su nuca quitándose la venda, al fin podía ver…

-¡H-Hiroto! – exclama complemente sonrojado y en shock –"¿qué es esto?... no, debe estar bromeando ¿por qué?" –no podía siquiera hablar, Hiroto lo mira a los ojos besándolo nuevamente en los labios.

Midorikawa lo empuja sin importarle que se golpeara al caer, arregla su pantalón y sale corriendo totalmente confundido –"¡No! ¡No!..." –niega con la cabeza y hasta sentía ganas de llorar.

Hiroto se levanta del suelo y sonríe -… bueno, sabía que esto iba a pasar

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año (ya cumplidos) Prefiero no cambiarle mucho.<strong>


	16. Capítulo 15: Algo ocurrió

**Capítulo**** 15. Algo ocurrió**

* * *

><p>La nieve caía ligeramente, el invierno había llegado oficialmente y una brisa fría hacía despertar a todos los chicos a la vez que les hacía buscar sus abrigos o cubrirse un poco más con otra sabana.<p>

Suzuno abre sus ojos, le gustaba el frío y ver como la nieve cubría las copas de los árboles, se levanta y va hacía la ventana mirando el agua congelada.

-¡odio el frío! –murmura Nagumó cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con su manta pero eso era inútil ya que aún sentía mucho frío.

Suzuno se vuelve para mirarlo, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas al recordar la noche pasada, no sabía que responderle a Nagumo como normalmente lo hacía así que finge no haberlo escuchado y sigue mirando la nieve.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está su comentario sarcástico?" –piensa Nagumó, esa misma noche había tenido un sueño, uno que parecía ser un recuerdo y su corazón se sentía cálido de tan solo recordarlo. –"pero, he sido tan idiota" –sonríe y suspira.

/

Hace 3 años, un año antes de los sucesos del instituto Alíen. Había ocurrido una gran tormenta de nieve y Hitomiko les había recomendado no salir a jugar. Todos querían salir para hacer muñecos de nieve pero la tormenta era muy fuerte.

Nagumó tenía ceño fruncido, estaba en su cama con más de 4 mantas encima suyo y tenía los brazos cruzados molesto por no salir a jugar pero más molesto por los idiotas que estaban en su habitación y por Suzuno que estaba llorando.

-¡no llores Suzuno-chan! Midorikawa no quiso comerse tu postre a propósito, él solo no sabía que era tuyo –le dice Hiroto dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-hmm… -Suzuno limpia sus mejillas

-Midorikawa ¡debes disculparte y la próxima no comprarás helado para ti! – le regaña Reina y entonces Midorikawa comienza a llorar

-eh… no es para tanto Reina – murmura Hiroto ahora con dos chicos llorando por nada

-Ustedes dos son tan idiotas – dice Nagumo riendo haciendo que ambos lloraran más

Hiroto suspira –vamos a comer algo – Hiroto toma a Reina y a Midorikawa de sus manos para irse de allí

-¡Al fin! – Murmura Nagumo pero Suzuno aún seguía sollozando –eres un llorón

-y tú un anciano, vives quejándote –le responde

-¡eh! No es cierto –comienzan a discutir, Suzuno deja de llorar para responder a los insultos de Nagumó. Siempre encontraba como contraatacar y enojar al pelirrojo.

-… y deberías dejar de comer tanto, cuando seas grande serás una bolita de grasa ¡bolita de grasa!

-¡claro que no! Y tú serás una niña llorona

-¡yo no soy una niña!

-entonces deja de llorar

-los niños también lloran

-pero por algo que vale la pena, no como tú que lloras por nada

-…te odio –le da la espalda haciendo un puchero

Nagumó sonríe, se baja de su cama y abraza al albino con fuerza –yo también te odio, mi niña llorona –le dice moviéndose de un lado al otro sin dejarle de abrazar

-huh bolita de grasa –responde ruborizado mientras se balanceaba.

/

-¡bien! –Nagumo se levanta, en ese instante tocan a la puerta de su habitación

-¡chicos el desayuno! Hitomiko dijo que podemos salir a jugar en la nieve

-¡sí! Ya salimos –responde Nagumó, cuando iba a hablarle a Suzuno éste ya había tomado sus cosas y salía de la habitación.

-"no sé si hago bien con evitarlo" – piensa Suzuno yendo a las duchas. Hiroto iba saliendo de las duchas y le sonríe –Buenos días

-Buenos días Suzuno-kun ¿linda mañana?

-algo así… -Suzuno estaba por preguntarle algo más, entonces ve a Midorikawa que tenía cara de susto y lucía muy avergonzado.

Midorikawa baja su cabeza y rápidamente entra al cuarto de baño

-huh qué extraño –murmuró Suzuno

-¿Qué es extraño? – pregunta Hiroto sonriendo como si nada

-digo, normalmente Midorikawa llegaría saludando y gritando feliz, pero ahora…

-ah, solo está creciendo – responde Hiroto soltando una risita y se va.

-"no, la mirada de Midorikawa dice otra cosa, algo le pasó y ¿Por qué estoy seguro de que Hiroto tiene algo que ver?" –piensa y entra a las duchas.

…

La nieve había parado de caer, todos estaban felices jugando en la nieve con sus abrigos puestos, bufanda y guantes de lana

-doy inicio a la guerra de bolas de nieve – exclama Heat comenzando a atacarse entre ellos.

-Mido-chan ¿Por qué no juegas? –le pregunta Clara, él la mira y niega con la cabeza

-no quiero jugar

-¿Te sientes mal?

-hum, no solo no tengo ganas –murmura, esquiva su mirada al escuchar la voz de Hiroto y levanta sus hombros un poco sintiéndose un poco tenso.

-¡Suzuno-kun! Venga vamos a jugar con los demás – Hiroto lleva a rastras a Suzuno quien parecía indiferente a participar en ese juego.

-tirarse nieve uno contra otro ¿Qué hay de divertido con eso? –dice en tono sarcástico

-ven, ven no seas aburrido

-"es solo Hiroto, solo actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Él luce tranquilo además está con Suzuno eso significa que le gusta, yo no le gusto solo lo hizo para bromear conmigo" –piensa, a las ultimas frases siente un dolor en su pecho, era ese sentimiento de no ser correspondido ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado de su amigo?

Muchas preguntas se cruzan por su cabeza pero nuevamente es distraído, esta vez por una bola de nieve que le había golpeado en su nuca.

-¡ey Midorikawa! Luces preocupado –le dice Nagumo arropado y sosteniendo una bola de nieve.

-eh…no es cierto

-ah, sí que luces preocupado –le vuelve a tirar nieve

-ah, no quiero jugar

-¿Por qué? –pregunta, Midorikawa mueve su cabeza tratando de pensar en que responder

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estoy?" –dirige su mirada hacia Hiroto. Él estaba jugando con los demás y se veía muy tranquilo, tranquilo como siempre – huh… juguemos

Nagumo asiente y lo empuja, entonces agarra nieve del suelo tirándosela

-¡tramposo! –Exclama Midorikawa levantándose y atacándole –"no hay problema, no estoy afectado solo fue una broma"

…

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año y tantos meses. Prefiero no cambiar mucho.<strong>


	17. Capítulo 16: Te quiero

**Capítulo**** 16. Te quiero**

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos vuelvan! La radio informó que hoy hay tormenta –les grita Hitomiko desde el edificio, todos hacen expresiones de queja y sin muchas ganas dejan de jugar.<p>

-será divertido ver caer la nieve –dice Suzuno mirando hacia el cielo, estaba muy nublado y la brisa helada comenzaba a azotar con más fuerza.

-je por mi parte iré a dormir hasta mañana – responde Hiroto alejándose, ya gran parte habían entrado, Suzuno deja de mirar hacia arriba y da unos pasos pero le toman de su brazo evitando que caminara

-¡Suzuno-kun, espera! – se trataba de Nagumó, le jala un poco del brazo para que girara a mirarlo.

-¡eh! – Suzuno se sorprende, ahora debía enfrentarlo y no tenía idea de que decir esta vez sentía que el pelirrojo le llevaba la delantera. Nota que su mirada era firme y sus palabras eran con más confianza.

-yo lo estuve pensando

-"pensando ¿qué cosa? ¿Es sobre hacerse cargo de mis sentimientos?" – piensa Suzuno mirándolo fijamente, la brisa sopla un poco más fuerte y pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer

-tu eres mi niña llorona – le sonríe

-"eh…" –Suzuno se ruborizó al recordar aquellas palabras, en vez de molestar le hacía feliz saber que aún lo recordaba y con esa frase solo le afirmaba lo que era pero no quería confiarse hasta escucharlo de sus labios.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso? –murmura Suzuno con ese tono de voz y esa mirada que tanto le molesta al pelirrojo

-que en realidad me gustas y lo siento por no darme cuenta antes. Bueno en realidad si me daba cuenta solo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que fuera real

-"¿De que fuera real?" –Suzuno no le entiende quizá solo un poco, él también había tenido miedo del rechazo. Si Nagumo no le correspondía sentiría muy triste pero al ver como reaccionaba estaba confiado de que Nagumo no lo iba a rechazar – no lo entiendo

-Quiero decir ¡tenía miedo de que me juzgaras! De que lo que siento fuera real –Le jala un poco más del brazo.

-"es exactamente como me sentía al principio, pero Hiroto me ayudó a darme cuenta y ¿ahora yo le ayudare a Nagumo a darse cuenta? – Suzuno asiente y sonríe.

…

-¡Ey! Ellos aún están allá afuera –dice Heat notando que las chicas estaban pegadas a la ventana mirando hacia afuera

-ah finalmente admitirán que se quieren – dice Hiroto acercándose y todas asienten

-¡Eeh! – todos los chicos exclamaron con sorpresa y corren a asomarse también

Midorikawa se apoya en el marco de una de las ventanas –"¿es tan simple como eso? Yo… nunca podría"

…

-si no fuera por todo lo que pasó en estos días creo que nunca hubiera sido capaz de decirte… que

-¿hum?

- huh… te quiero –murmura y se acerca a él abrazándolo, le suelta del brazo

-Haruya –susurra con una sonrisa –yo también te quiero y lo sabes – lo abraza colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-"rayos, lo hice ¡fue tan fácil! Y me siento bien, me siento feliz…" –Nagumó acaricia su mejilla levantando su rostro mirándolo a los ojos "huh supongo que ya no es tan llorón como antes, quiero darle un beso" –le acaricia sus mejillas y le besa en sus labios.

…

-¡le ha besado! ¡kyaa! – exclama Rean acompañada de las otras chicas, los chicos se quedan sorprendidos más de uno negando con la cabeza para negar que lo que vieron era real.

-hum ya era hora –murmura Hiroto

- y todo salió como querías –le dice Reina

-Aún no he acabado

-¿Cómo?

-es algo personal

-tch, tus ideas me asustan – dice Reina yéndose con las chicas que no paraban de chillar entre ellas.

Hiroto envuelve su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, dirige su mirada hacia Midorikawa sonriendo dulcemente solo esperaba que él lo mirara.

-"tan simple" –Midorikawa se baja del marco de la ventana, al hacerlo se encuentra con la mirada de Hiroto y rápidamente evitar seguir mirando, sus mejillas se ruborizan casi de inmediato –"no puede ser" – niega un poco con la cabeza y se va corriendo hacia arriba.

- Ryuuji -chan – Hiroto le había seguido hasta arriba esperando que Midorikawa diera una señal de aviso.

Midorikawa lo escucha, él estaba en su dormitorio y se coloca de espalda en su puerta –"no, no puedes entrar aquí"

…

Nagumo había comenzado a estornudar y a sentir mucho frio, estar con Suzuno afuera mientras que la nieve caía aunque fuese por poco tiempo había agarrado un resfriado.

-eres un idiota – murmura Suzuno trayéndole algo caliente para tomar, se sienta a su lado

-Qué lindo Suzuno, cuida de mí como se debe – se sienta tomando la taza y bebe –huh limón

-es una limonada caliente tonto, Hitomiko la preparó

-¿Por qué no la hiciste tú?

-solo bebe y cállate

-siempre vas a ser así

-siempre he sido así – se cruza de brazos, en realidad estaba enojado muy enojado porque Nagumo se había resfriado aunque no tuviera culpa, él quería estar con él –"qué más da"

-no importa ¿por qué estás molesto? – Nagumo evita seguir mirándolo, tal vez había hecho algo mal y si ¿A Suzuno ni siquiera le importó su confesión? Eso le destrozaría el corazón ¿Qué tal si todo era parte de una mala broma? _"No, eso no puede ser"_ – niega sus pensamientos y vuelve a mirar a Suzuno que solo movía su cabeza.

-No es nada, solo que no quería que pillaras un resfriado – Suzuno le quita la taza colocándola en el suelo – ahora debo cuidarte –lo abraza acostándose a su lado

-hum ¿qué tenías algo más que hacer?

-no, igual estaría aquí cuidando de ti – toma la manta arropando a Nagumo y a él mismo.

-hum ¿Y si te contagias? –murmura acercándose más a él

-tú me cuidarías –coloca sus manos sobre su pecho jugando con los botones de su camisa

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-dijiste que me querías por eso estoy seguro –levanta su mirada sin dejar de mover sus dedos, el pelirrojo le da un beso en la mejilla acaricia con su mano cerca de su oreja

-así es, te quiero –murmura, ambos se quedan metidos en su cama durante toda la tormenta.

…

Midorikawa aún no se despegaba de la puerta, creía que si se alejaba Hiroto la abriría y entraría aunque fuese imposible porque tenía el seguro.

-¿Estás enojado? – pregunta Hiroto en voz baja tocando la puerta solo con sus dedos.

-…- el chico se niega a responder pero debía hacerlo, no quería seguir de esa manera sabía que debía hablar con él y pedirle una explicación pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto – no… solo estoy… me siento mal

Hiroto suspira – lo siento, de verdad ¿puedes dejarme pasar?

-E-eh… solo si, si no harás nada raro – responde un poco avergonzado.

El pelirrojo hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza – tranquilo, no haré nada que te haga llorar – responde, en realidad estuvo pensando que quizás se había excedido con este chico que siempre ha sido ingenuo.

-está bien - Midorikawa abre la puerta tan solo un poco y se aleja de inmediato, a la vez evita mirarlo así que prefiere mirar hacia el suelo.

Hiroto pasa y sonríe, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acerca al chico pero antes de que Midorikawa pudiera retroceder más, se arrodilla frente a él y lo abraza de su cintura.

-perdóname, perdóname por haber hecho algo tan impuro para ti -lo mira a los ojos sin soltarle.

-Te estás disculpando ¿P-por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta tímido sonrojándose, quería evitarlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para superar su vergüenza pero eso iba a ser imposible y era el momento para afrontarlo.

-Porque me gustas mucho y desde que comencé a conocerme mejor supe que eres lo que me gusta – hace un gesto abrazando más fuerte su cuerpo – y no me volveré a perdonar si te hago llorar una vez más.

-no lo entiendo Hiroto – Midorikawa intenta alejarlo colocando sus manos en sus hombros, empujándole. Se sentía asqueado pero no lograba entenderlo porque el ver a Hiroto pidiéndole perdón sentía un poco de compasión solo que le daba miedo descubrir realmente lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que sintió en el momento en que todo sucedió.

-te quiero – se levanta sosteniéndole del rostro, le da un beso en sus labios y luego se aleja para verlo a los ojos fijamente – no me importa si no me quieres igual, voy a ser capaz de hacer lo que sea para que te enamores de mí

-M-me estas bromeando – con sus mejillas muy rojas sostiene sus manos ahora – y-yo no sé qué sentir, yo… -cierra sus ojos intentando pensar y escuchar sus latidos del corazón, claro que latía muy rápido y sus manos temblaban. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba con una sonrisa en los labios de Hiroto.

-Te quiero – vuelve a repetir, desliza sus manos detrás de su nuca acercándose a sus labios susurrando contra estos –bésame

El chico besa sus labios con timidez queriendo alejarse de inmediato, se había colocado muy rojo más que anteriormente para el pelirrojo le resultó demasiado adorable y capturó sus labios besándolo profundo esta vez, acariciando su nuca y lamiendo sus labios, el moreno le corresponde con algo de torpeza sintió la lengua del pelirrojo tocando la suya e intento seguirle pero era evidente su falta de experiencia que se sintió cohibido –ah… se apartó recuperando su aliento y susurró cerca de sus labios.

Hiroto lo abraza – estoy tan feliz

Midorikawa lo abrazó – creo que quiero un helado –sonríe sin saber que decir, no sabía cómo iba a poder llevar una relación estaba totalmente convencido que él sería el ingenuo y el que debía aprender todo.

…

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, disculpen si se me pasa algún error como ya esta escrito de hace un año y tantos meses. Prefiero no cambiar mucho.<strong>


End file.
